Les enfants de la lune
by NaikoDraw
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, une année entière s'est déjà passée, Harry vient d'avoir 19 ans. Une proposition s'offre à lui : revenir à Poudlard dans une ultime année et redonner ainsi l'espoir dans le cœur des sorciers. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à y retrouver Draco Malfoy... et en plus de cela, une étrange lune bleue est sur le point de bouleverser sa vie !
1. Prologue

**Rating : M ~**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages, ainsi que l'oeuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Harry Potter est une suite romanesque de fantasy comprenant sept tomes, écrite par J. K. Rowling entre 1997 et 2007.**

**Couple Potentiel : HPDM**

**Note de l'Auteur : Les personnages Naiken B. et d'autres sont mes propres personnages inclus dans l'histoire ainsi que la légende des enfants de la lune et des Ookami, L'histoire se passe après le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, les événements ne sont pas changés ! Cependant, des petits événements peuvent être changés... certains personnages dit morts, peuvent revenir, en l'occurrence un seul pour le moment.**

**Correctrice : Marina **

**Résumé : Après la chute de Voldemort, une année entière s'est déjà passée, Harry vient d'avoir 19 ans. Une proposition s'offre à lui : revenir à Poudlard dans une ultime année et redonner ainsi l'espoir dans le cœur des sorciers. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à y retrouver Draco Malfoy... et en plus de cela, une étrange lune bleue est sur le point de bouleverser sa vie !**

**PROLOGUE**

Le lycanthrope, aussi appelé loup-garou, est une créature qui vit dans chacun de nous, qui ne peut être réveillée que par une morsure lupine. Cette morsure transmet un virus dans le sang de l'être humain, celui-ci le dévore de l'intérieur telle une bête enragée. L'humain et le loup s'entretuent mentalement, dans cette folie il n'est plus possible de revenir à la normale ainsi l'homme et la bête devront coexister ensemble pour toujours.

L'humain ne reprendra jamais réellement le dessus, ses sens, son comportement et ses envies changeront. Cependant, l'humain sera parfaitement normal durant le temps où le loup sommeillera en lui jusqu'à son réveille à chaque pleine lune... telle et la terrible malédiction du loup-garou.

L'humain devra prendre des mesures pour contrôler son loup intérieur. Rien ne peut encore soigner ce virus, rien ne peut empêcher la folie du Loup-garou qui n'aura nulle trace de conscience humaine… tout disparaît, il attaquera n'importe qui, ami, ennemi ou même congénère. Ces lycaons ne sont ni loups ni humains. Ils sont des _Garou_, des maudits, des tabous, des créatures de l'ombre perdant leur âme et leur raison.

Vous connaissez peut-être cette légende européenne ? Ce mythe qui se transmet de moldu en moldue, ou de sorcier en sorcière ? Vous êtes loin d'imaginer d'où vient la vraie nature des Garou, loin d'imaginer quelle était la cause de ce virus…

Peut-être que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cette légende… elle me vient de mes ancêtres, de mes origines et surtout de mon pays et surtout de ma mère. Au Japon, il est de nature que les sorciers et sorcières soient très différents de vous, européens. Nos croyances, nos traditions ne sont pas les mêmes. Nos créatures également… ainsi qu'une race de sorcier hybride en particulier : _Les Ookami no Kami_…

Ils sont mieux connus sous le nom _des enfants de la lune_. Cette race de sorciers isolée, connue pour leur sagesse d'esprit, leur proximité avec la nature, ainsi que leur hiérarchie draconienne fut un exemple pour beaucoup d'homme. Ils étaient pendant longtemps les gardiens et protecteurs de bien puissants sorciers, inspirant loyauté et fidélité.

Cette prospérité dura très longtemps. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour, sans crier gare, un sorcier du nom de _Salazar Serpentard_ ne les frappe tous d'une effroyable malédiction irréversible. Le loup est devenu la bête noire, lui si respecté et si aimé est maintenant synonyme de haine et de crainte. La cause de cette infamie ? Leur morsure changerait un simple moldu ou sorcier en bête cruelle sans âme ni raison, les _loups-garou_. Les êtres humains prirent peur… bientôt la race fut éteinte, cependant les Lycaons maudits continuèrent à proliférer cette terrible malédiction.

Pourquoi Salazar Serpentard aurait agit ainsi ?

Car selon notre prophétie_ : les crocs des Ookami seront ceux qui parviendront à briser le huitième Horcruxe ultime… du descendant du serpent, ainsi l'empêchant de rétablir le règne du sang pur._

Mais qui sont les Ookami ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, depuis la mort de Salazar Serpentard, nous attendons l'arrivée des descendants des enfants de la lune, la lune bleue ne tardera pas à réveiller leur vraie nature... car pensez-vous… certains ont survécu !

Note de Naiken B.


	2. Chapter 1 Neige et sang

Chapitre

Cela faisait déjà un an que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Une année de deuil, qu'il a passé en compagnie de Hermione et de Ron. La famille Weasley leur avait ouvert leur porte comme toujours. Mais la joie et la chaleur de la famille n'était pas au rendez-vous, la mort de Fred fut un tel choc pour tout le monde. Ron ainsi que George l'avaient mal vécu, ce que Harry comprenait. Hermione quant à telle semblait dissimuler son mal être, elle était un peu comme lui maintenant, elle n'avait plus de famille. C'était sans doute encore pire pour elle de les savoir vivants, mais de ne plus pouvoir leur parler, mi même les voir. Ses parents Moldus l'avait totalement oublié à cause du sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé afin de les protéger… Le prix à payer de la guerre.

Harry soupira un instant, avant de marcher de nouveau vers le train, cherchant à penser à autre chose. Il se tenait sur les quais de la gare, voie 9 3/4. Les jeunes sorciers s'y trouvaient peu nombreux. Certains ne semblaient pas enchantés d'entrer dans le train, d'autres affichaient une mine inquiète et abattue. Les traces de la guerre étaient encore présentes dans le cœur de tout le monde. Les morts, les blessés et les séquelles du passé ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'appréhension des gens.

Il pouvait voir que la plupart portait déjà leur robe de sorcier. Harry avait remarqué que les Serpentard étaient pratiquement invisibles… après la guerre beaucoup avait été arrêtés par les Aurors, d'autres n'étaient pas revenus, sans doute trop couverts de honte. Le brun avança doucement, regardant les plus jeunes, des premières années sûrement ! C'étaient encore des enfants innocents, et pourtant l'émerveillement dans leur regard n'était pas celui qu'il avait eu jadis quand il était lui-même sur le point de prendre le Poudlard Express.

Evidemment, tous les enfants n'étaient pas apeurés, certains semblaient même heureux et excités de prendre enfin le train. Poudlard ouvrait de nouveau ses portes et il semblait à Harry que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine à la pensée d'y remettre bientôt les pieds. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, un mélange de nostalgie et de souffrance. Dans un sens il voulait y revenir, finir cette ultime année en compagnie de ses amis, mais dans l'autre sens c'était aussi faire remonter des traumatismes qu'il aurait préféré complètement oublier. Rien qu'à la pensée que le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas présent, il sentait une terrible peine lui prendre la gorge. Ce fut une main douce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers son amie, une jeune femme aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui lui lançait un regard chaleureux.

- Harry tout va bien ? Ron doit déjà être rentré dans le train, il devait accompagner les cinquièmes et sixièmes années, apparemment tous se passe bien, même les rescapés Serpentard se tiennent à carreaux ! On va pouvoir monter nous aussi, tu viens ?

Harry eut un sourire avant de suivre la jeune fille :

- Comme au bon vieux temps Hermione ?

- J'espère que les cours sont restés comme avant... Je compte bien reprendre des cours d'Arithmancie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'a manqué ! Autant profiter de cette dernière année à fond !

- Drôle de façon de passer une bonne année… ironisa le jeune sorcier. Tu comptes vraiment reprendre des cours ? Je pensais qu'on était ici que pour donner un coup de main ?

- … Hum en fait, j'en ai parlé au professeur... enfin non, à la directrice McGonagall… si enfin hum… qu'on puisse faire notre septième année tous ensemble ?

Harry eut un regard choqué, ses yeux semblaient exorbités, il pâlit avant de dire à la jeune femme :

- Tu n'as pas osé ?

- Si…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Venir à Poudlard pour aider ses anciens amis, et aussi les professeurs qui l'avaient grandement aidé par le passé, c'était une chose. Reprendre les cours en était une autre… il dit à la jeune fille :

- Ron le sait ?

- Je voulais lui dire dans le train, j'avais peur qu'il refuse de monter…

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Voilà maintenant quelques semaines de cela que Harry et ses amis avaient reçu la même lettre venant de la directrice McGonagall. Ce fut à leur grande surprise que leur ancien professeur leur demandait assistance. En effet, Pourdlard semblait se remettre de ses blessures, mais les plaies béantes étaient encore présentes, beaucoup d'anciens élèves refusaient de revenir. Certains avaient perdu foi en l'établissement et les parents, rongés par la crainte, n'osaient pas y renvoyer leurs enfants. Donc, la requête était simple, plusieurs anciens élèves n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'achever leur septième année dans les conditions adaptées pour obtenir leur diplôme de fin d'année, soit l'A.S.P.I.C (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) étaient conviés à pouvoir reprendre leurs études en échange de quelques services simples, soit de donner un peu plus de tranquilité dans l'esprit de certains sorciers. Evidemment, il était tout à fait possible de refuser la requête. Mais Harry le devait bien à son ancien professeur, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et à un certain sorcier expert en potions…

Soit, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette lettre, d'autres amis seraient aussi présents, notamment Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Peut-être même d'autres, beaucoup reviendraient pour payer une quelconque dette, ou enfin passer une année digne de ce nom. Mais Harry ne s'imaginait pas devoir faire une année entière avec cours compris, il pensait simplement aider par moment les élèves, ou encore donner des cours de soutien en Quidditch. Hermione Granger avait sans doute voulu faire dans l'ordre des choses. Maintenant il ne pouvait que s'incliner !

- Hermione… de toute façon nous n'avons pas nos livres ni même nos affaires, donc nous…

- En fait tout est déjà prêt Harry, tu penses bien que la vieille McGonagall était très heureuse ! Nos livres sont déjà prêts ainsi que nos affaires… quand je lui ai dit que c'était bon pour nous !

Après cette révélation, un rouquin sortit d'un des wagons tout enjoué, il arriva vers les deux jeunes sorciers qui firent de suite profil bas sur le sujet.

- Bah alors vous venez le train va partir sans nous sinon, ce n'est pas de chance tout de même de laisser tout le monde monter en premier… on ne va pas avoir les bonnes places ! se lamenta Ron.

- Ron, tu sais bien qu'on doit tous aller dans les wagons du fond, du moins tous ceux qui ont reçu leur lettre, répondit Hermione. Je crois que Neville et Luna sont déjà à Poudlard… Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas sont présent je crois aussi ici, mais ils doivent rester pour surveiller les deuxièmes années, leur calvaire était assez éprouvant lors de la bataille et… ils se sentent mieux ainsi je suppose !

C'était vrai que les élèves n'avaient pas eu la chance de connaître Poudlard sous son meilleur jour cette année-là, pensa Harry. Il espérait que tout s'arrangerait durant les années à venir. Il suivit ses camarades dans les wagons, avec encore une fois un sentiment de nostalgie. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du train, il pouvait entendre les portes des cabines s'ouvrir, laissant paraître des petites têtes curieuses le dévisager avec malice et admiration. Harry eut un sourire, même après la chute de Voldemort, tout le monde continuait de le regarder de la même façon.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses camarades dans leur local attribué, son regard dévia sur l'un des compartiments isolés. Brusquement, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Son sang se glaça et ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Le monde entier allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. La silhouette, non la personne assise sur la banquette, ce ne pouvait être que lui… Draco Malfoy ! Une sueur froide le prit de cours, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, partir loin de cet endroit maudit !

Il rattrapa vite ses camarades. Les deux jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas si loin de lui, mais ils étaient inconscients du drame que vivait le brun. Ron et Hermione étaient devant leur cabine et ils semblaient être au milieu d'une conversation hostile. Harry n'avait pas à chercher bien loin quant à la cause de cette dispute, Hermione avait dû avouer à Ron qu'il passerait une année supplémentaire en cours, ce qui avait dû le mettre dans tous ses états. Harry ne voulait pas entrer dans le débat, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur était si affolé, engorgé par la haine et l'appréhension que Malfoy soit encore un élément perturbateur à supporter durant une année entière, encore une fois.

Harry passa devant ses amis sans leur adresser la parole, ce qui interpella la brunette. Elle pausa soudainement sa main sur la bouche de Ron pour l'empêcher de parler, ce qui le fit grommeler davantage :

- Harry ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Tu es si blême aussi… tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien Hermione, merci ! Je vais m'asseoir un moment si tu me le permets !

Sa voix était sèche, ce qui laissa perplexe la jeune fille ainsi que Ron, qui en eut le bec cloué. Harry pénétra dans la salle en ouvrant un peu trop brusquement la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que la salle était occupée.

C'était un jeune homme, peut-être de deux années de plus que lui. Les traits de son visage proprement dessinés laissaient montrer qu'il avait des origines asiatiques, les yeux bridés d'un gris brillant insondables. De longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir proche de l'onyx glissaient le long de l'ossature de sa mâchoire, quelques mèches rebelles venaient recouvrir timidement son regard pénétrant. Harry avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu, un sentiment proche mais qu'il n'aurait pas pu expliquer. L'homme avait également sa robe de sorcier, qui était quelque peu détachée de ses épaules carrées, sa chemise était légèrement entre-ouverte, laissant paraître une ossature puissante sans pour autant être trop imposante. Il n'avait pas remarqué les chaînes qu'il portait autour de son cou, des chaînes représentant apparemment un certain symbole typique du Japon.

L'homme sembla intrigué de l'apparition si soudaine de Harry, il l'interpella :

- Je ne savais pas qu'on saluait les gens de cette manière en Angleterre, mais bonjour tout de même à toi !

- Euh c'est que je pensais que le compartiment était libre, enfin on nous a demandé de… venir ici donc je ne pensais pas, excusez-moi… mais vous êtes ?

Ron et Hermione venaient juste d'arriver eux aussi surpris de voir le personnage imposant et ténébreux dans la pièce. L'homme les toisa un instant avant de répondre à Harry :

- Je m'appelle Naiken. Je suis ici pour venir dans votre école, apparemment on aurait besoin de mes services pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Je suis un peu comme un second professeur, mais plus spécialement un assistant, je suis avec mon tuteur. Nous sommes en charge d'animaux féeriques venant du Japon dont nous seuls avons connaissance. Mon tuteur m'a demandé de venir dans cette cabine le temps du trajet, il est apparemment en réunion avec d'autres professeurs un peu plus loin dans les wagons. Mais je n'ai pas l'âge requis pour y assister. J'espère que ma présence ne vous gêne pas ?

Alors que Hermione dévisageait l'inconnu avec insistance, Ron eut vite fait d'avoir un regard aussi sombre que les ténèbres eux-mêmes. Il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir avec elle sur la banquette et de dire au jeune homme d'une voix assurée et froide :

- Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix…

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione outrée.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Harry les rejoint lui aussi, scrutant l'homme également. Son apparence, son regard et même ses allures hautaines lui rappelaient fermement quelqu'un. Mais ses songes n'étaient pas possibles, il le savait bien. Il ne pouvait que se dire que la ressemblance était juste fortement frappante. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il remarqua alors qu'il neigeait, c'était un phénomène étrange pour cette époque. Mais la neige tombaient abondamment, peut-être même trop, un manteau blanc se dessinait. Il entendit son amie reprendre la parole :

- Donc vous êtes japonais alors ? Vous venez de loin, c'est un nouveau cours que Hagrid aurait proposé ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. J'espère juste que… sans vouloir vous offusquer, que vous ne remplacerez pas notre ami Hagrid…

Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Hermione, alors que Ron affichait un regard approuvé.

- Je ne connais pas de Hagrid, je sais juste que mon tuteur m'a demandé de le suivre. Je suis certes plus âgé que vous, et mon travail consistera à prendre soins des créatures magiques. Mais j'en saurais plus comme vous une fois arrivé là-bas, et je vous en prie, laissons place aux familiarités, je ne suis pas si âgé que cela et de plus même pas enseignant ! Enfin pas encore je crois… considérez-moi comme un élève plus âgé !

Harry et ses camarades n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Mais l'homme paraissait fort agréable et les tensions s'apaisèrent peu à peu. Cependant, autre chose chagrinait les trois jeunes sorciers. Derrière les vitres, la neige tombait en rafale, un véritable blizzard, quelque chose de pas courant pour un début de septembre. La neige tombait à gros flocons, si épaisse qu'on n'en voyait plus l'horizon. Harry colla sa main sur la vitre gelée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il faisait froid certes et plus ils se rapprochaient de Poudlard, plus la tempête semblait s'intensifier. L'homme en face de lui s'était couvert à l'aide de sa robe de sorcier et d'un vêtement plus chaud. Le survivant se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas un peu trop frileux ? Il ne faisait pas si froid que cela. Il regarda ses amis, Hermione s'était un peu collée à Ron, elle lisait un livre de septième année, Ron semblait claquer des dents. Harry s'installa de nouveau sur la banquette avant de jauger l'homme en face de lui. Cette allure ténébreuse, ses cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui recouvraient le visage crispé par le froid, les yeux brillants… Plus il le regardait, plus il s'imaginait le voir. Son parrain… Mais le jeune se secoua nerveusement la tête, sa vision lui jouait des tours, c'était évident.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'homme venait de s'adresser à lui.

- Oh non rien ! Juste euh… c'est étrange qu'il neige autant, vous ne trouvez pas enfin tu…

L'homme dévia la tête vers la vitre embuée, causé par la variation de température à l'extérieur et le dégagement de chaleur corporelle des uns et des autres.

- C'est bientôt la période de la lune bleue. Durant les trois semaines avant l'arrivée de celle-ci, le froid augmente considérablement et ce jusqu'à ce que la lune soit redevenue normale. C'est un phénomène très rare qui n'arrive qu'une fois tous les deux siècles. Les Moldus n'ont pas conscience de ce phénomène, certains même l'interprètent comme un signe apocalyptique… aussi vous devez savoir que durant ces trois semaines, les animaux et les hybrides magiques sont très affectés par l'aura lunaire, ce qui les rend invulnérables à la magie des sorciers, ils sont comme enveloppés d'une barrière protectrice. C'est pour cela que nous venons aider Poudlard, qui apparemment se remet difficilement de la guerre… les bêtes ne seront pas commodes, ces rayons ont tendance à les rendre folles furieuses, surtout les loups-garou… durant ces trois semaines, il n'est pas rare qu'ils parviennent à prendre leur forme lupine quand ils le désirent, ce qui met en danger les sorciers et même les Moldus !

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent dans un grand silence. La jeune sorcière avait les yeux écarquillés suite à la révélation de Naiken. Elle finit par demander :

- Pourtant il ne semble pas qu'on nous ait averti de tout cela ? Le Ministère de la Magie aurait sans doute fait quelque chose pour la sécurité des sorciers et des Moldus, non ?

- Hermione tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien attendre d'eux de toute façon, puis qui nous dit que cette personne nous dit la vérité ?susurra le roux à voix basse.

- Pour le moment ce n'est que de la neige de toute façon ? demanda le survivant.

- Que de la neige oui, mais à ce rythme-là, je ne sais pas si le train continuera d'avancer. Il semble que la tempête grandit de plus en plus maintenant que nous sommes en dehors de la ville… Cependant il y a des adultes ici et d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, il n'y a rien à craindre, nous serons peut-être coincés deux ou trois heures le temps de débloquer la voix ferrée. Si le train venait à…

Comme pour approuver ce qu'il allait annoncer, il y eu une grosse secousse et le train se stoppa dans un grincement sonore à en faire éclater les tympans. Hermione s'était retrouvée sur Ron, le chevauchant maladroitement, alors que Harry s'était rattrapé à la banquette comme il le pouvait. Naiken était à ses pieds, un peu sonné mais il parvenait à se remettre sur pieds en poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Harry se hissa pour voir par la fenêtre. Mis à part du blanc et toujours du blanc, il ne pouvait rien voir de plus. Naiken s'apprêta à sortir de la cabine, quand il fut accosté par un adulte que Harry ne connaissait pas. Apparemment cette personne semblait assez désespérée. Harry ne prêta pas attention à la conversation, il vint voir ses amis :

- Tu vas bien Hermione, et toi Ron pas trop de casse ?

- Hermione tu viens de me démolir le dos, se lamenta le roux dans un gémissement pitoyable.

- Oh arrête un peu… en plus je ne suis pas si lourde que cela, et toi tu manques de souplesse aussi ! Sinon oui on va bien Harry, merci !

Elle se redressa pour lui faire face avant de regarder Naiken et l'adulte qui venait de repartir précipitamment. Le grand brun revint vers eux le regard grave :

- C'était un professeur, de potions je crois bien… on va avoir besoin de votre aide dehors, on doit faire un tour de garde, nous sommes proches d'une forêt réputée pour abriter des loups-garou et autres créatures assez hostiles. L'effet de la lune bleue les rend fous quand on s'approche trop de leur territoire, les élèves doivent rester dans le train avec au moins deux adultes. Par contre le reste des personnes capables d'utiliser la magie avec assurance doivent faire un tour de garde par deux dehors, vous venez nous aider ? Je crois savoir que vous avez joué un grand rôle il y a un an de cela…

Hermione fit les yeux ronds et Ron ne semblait pas du tout partant pour sortir dans le froid, ni même pour être face à quelconque créature folle furieuse. Harry semblait quant à lui dans les songes, il avait l'impression que cette année serait comme toutes les autres passées, tout aussi étrange, tout aussi anormale. Il soupira avant de faire un pas vers l'homme comme pour accepter la demande, celui-ci lui rendit un sourire ravi dévoilant pour la plus grande stupeur du survivant des canines blanches luisantes. Mais Naiken détourna vite la tête avant d'aller vers la sortie, suivi des jeunes sorciers, Ron étaient plutôt tiré par Hermione. Naiken était déjà dehors, marchant dans la neige avec un frisson de dégoût. Harry le regarda un moment, le jeune asiatique semblait faire quelque chose à son poignet ou plutôt à une sorte de bracelet en argent. Il passa longuement ses doigts dessus, l'objet sembla s'illuminer un instant. Harry était certain que cet objet devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour le ténébreux. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule.

- Harry… tu as vu ses yeux à l'instant ? dit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Le survivant déporta immédiatement son regard vers celui de l'homme, il vit alors deux iris dorées. Il en était certain, il venait de voir un regard bestial. Mais lorsque l'homme retourna sa tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'un gris brillant.

- Je n'ai jamais bien aimé le froid… Cela m'a toujours un peu dérangé et je ne contrôle pas bien mes pouvoirs quand le froid me submerge. Bien ! Nous sommes quatre, je propose qu'on se mette par deux. Les professeurs Norge et Hester sont déjà dehors…

Plus loin deux autres personnes venaient de descendre, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois sorciers que de voir Malfoy en personne sortir de la cabine pour oser se refroidir les pieds dans la neige épaisse. D'ailleurs celui-ci eut un rictus dégoûté en voyant sa robe de sorcier glisser sur la poudreuse. Mais le blond redressa vivement la tête toujours suivi de son camarade, Harry reconnut Blaise Zabini. Les deux jeunes venaient de rejoindre un homme aux allures solennelles. L'homme se retourna vers les deux ex-Serpentard.

Harry put alors mieux le décrire. Cet inconnu était doté d'une silhouette imposante. Un visage strict et balafré partiellement, déformé par les contre-coups de la guerre. Ses iris étaient aussi sombres que les abysses les plus profonds. Ils étaient soutenus par un nez aquilin rappelant les rapaces. D'ailleurs, sa vue perçante semblait épier les deux jeunes sorciers ainsi que les alentours, et ce avec une telle aisance, qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'il était apte à déceler le moindre mouvement suspect au centimètre près. Il avait une longue robe noire toute en lambeaux, une chevelure longue et emmêlée poivre et sel. L'homme était d'un certain âge, mais bien robuste tout de même encore. Il donnait des indications aux deux jeunes qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise.

Hermione venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry. La jeune fille et Ron devaient inspecter les environs situés vers l'avant du train. Harry quant à lui se retrouvait tout seul avec Naiken. L'homme aux allures imposantes lui lança un sourire sympathique :

- Je crois qu'on est en duo, je propose de rester par ici. Une équipe est déjà sur place pour inspecter le sud des wagons, tes amis viennent de partir vers le nord, il ne reste plus qu'ici. D'autres personnes sont déjà de l'autre côté du train également. Bon ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je vais contourner la lisière de la fôret. Reste ici si tu veux histoire de garder un œil sur le train, il ne faudrait pas que des élèves sortent… bien que je me doute qu'ils ne seront pas assez fous pour le faire !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme s'éloigna, laissant le survivant seul. Harry soupira. Décidemment il commençait à avoir habitude des aventures pimentées. Cette routine pourrait lui déplaire, mais dans un autre sens, que serait Poudlard sans les événements catastrophiques habituels ? Soudain, il aperçut Naiken s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Surpris par cet acte, Harry se rapprocha en vitesse, mais la neige persistante lui fit perdre de vue le jeune homme.

Soudainement, des craquements qui le firent sursauter, il détourna la tête rapidement sans rien apercevoir de plus. La neige s'était remise à tomber abondamment. Plus loin, il était certain de voir deux autres silhouettes. Le survivant se rapprocha, pensant se joindre à eux.

Brusquement, une ombre gigantesque sortit des fourrés. Un cri bestial fendit l'air, une des silhouettes non loin de lui s'était mise à s'affoler. À présent plus proche, il reconnut aussitôt Draco et Blaise, ainsi qu'une autre forme qui se dressait devant eux. Harry eut le souffle coupé. Là non loin devant lui, juste devant les deux ex-Serpentard se dressait une bête qu'il avait déjà vue par le passé. Mais celle-ci était quant à elle sauvage et furieuse... un hippogriffe !

Harry voulut tenter quelque chose, mais Blaise complètement paniqué fut plus rapide que lui, il avait sorti sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort désespéré. Draco tenta de le dissuader de le faire en l'agrippant par le bras. Mais son camarade le repoussa du bras, faisant s'étaler le blond dans la poudreuse. Blaise était tétanisé, la créature le fixait avec un regard assassin. Le métisse tendit la baguette prononçant, de ses lèvres tremblantes, une incantation. Harry n'eut pas le temps de tout comprendre, mais le sort percuta l'animal pour ricocher totalement à l'opposé. La créature offusquée s'ébroua avant de rugir face à l'individu qui avait osé ainsi le souiller. Le métisse recula afin de prendre la fuite, alors que le blond encore étourdi essayait de se redresser. La créature remarquant la difficulté du sorcier en jeta son dévolu sur lui, la puissance de sa patte s'abattit sur la pauvre victime, la faisant rouler bien loin sur le côté. Harry put entendre un cri déchirant.

L'hippogriffe tourna son regard vers Blaise qui était tétanisé en ayant vu son camarade se faire ainsi envoyé balader. La créature se pensant débarrassée d'une gêne, pouvait à présent amplement se venger du jeune homme. Mais un autre sort vint la percuter, la faisant grogner une nouvelle fois de rage. Elle tourna son regard vers le concerné, Harry.

Blaise désemparé en oublia son camarade. Il se rua vers les compartiments profitant du courage légendaire du survivant, qui était à présent seul à devoir faire face à la bête enragée. L'hippogriffe avança doucement, soufflant. Ce n'était plus l'heure de faire des salutations courtoises comme lui avait enseigné Hagrid en troisième année. Le survivant aurait bien aimé se servir de sa baguette mais il se souvint des paroles de Naiken dans le train :

_"Les animaux et les hybrides magiques sont très affectés par l'aura lunaire, ce qui les rend invulnérables à la magie des sorciers, ils sont comme enveloppés d'une barrière protectrice."_

Donc Harry était bien dans une grande difficulté, effrayé il continuait de reculer. Il bascula soudainement en arrière, s'effondrant à son tour dans la neige. La bête allait lui sauter dessus, il ferma les yeux se disant que sa dernière heure était peut-être bien arrivée au final. Ce fut un craquement osseux qui lui fit ré-ouvrir les yeux, la créature venait de se faire percuter par une bête pratiquement aussi grande qu'elle mais bien plus massive.

Harry essaya de s'éloigner des deux bêtes, la nouvelle créature assaillante était d'un noir onyx aux grognements d'un prédateur en chasse. Harry se redressa avec difficulté. Cet animal noir était en réalité un loup et ce bien plus gros que la normale, il était immense. Le loup enfonça ses puissantes mâchoires dans le gosier de la créature qui hurla de douleur, d'un coup d'aile il repoussa l'agresseur. Mais le fauve noir n'avait pas usé de toutes ses ressources. Avec souplesse il bondit sur le dos de la bête griffant profondément la créature, essayant de le mordre au niveau des yeux. L'hippogriffe brailla, pour finir par s'effondrer à terre gesticulant dans tous les sens, comme pour espérer se débarrasser de la douleur.

Le loup noir en profita pour revenir vers Harry, qui surpris recula. Mais le loup eut un geste du museau rapide, et d'un coup de tête il le poussa plusieurs fois vers le blond toujours inconscient sur la neige. Le loup était en train de vouloir le sauver. Harry avait compris sans trop y croire, ce n'était pas le loup qu'il voyait, mais son parrain, mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Le loup continuait de le pousser, ils n'étaient pas loin du corps du blond à présent. Or, l'hippogriffe qui avait repris ses esprits revint à la charge, griffant violemment le loup, qui eut un jappement de douleur. Une plaie béante venait de s'ouvrir à son épaule. Le canidé roula sur lui-même, heurtant le corps meurtri de Malfoy. Le loup se redressa subitement furieux, avec la force de ses pattes postérieures il se propulsa de nouveau vers la créature ailée mettant au sol l'hybride qui gémissait de douleur. Ses forces semblaient disparaître pour de bon. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, voyant ainsi les animaux s'entretuer. Il croisa le regard ôcre de l'animal.

Le loup montra encore d'un geste de la tête le corps de Draco, Harry comprit que son ancien ennemi était en danger si d'autres hippogriffes devaient arriver. Vidant sa tête de ces affreuses pensés, il s'élança vers Draco oubliant l'espace d'un instant les préjugés qu'il avait à son encontre. Voyant le corps du blond à terre, baignant dans le sang, il eu un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler un douloureux souvenir, ou un effroyable acte qu'il avait fait envers son ennemi par le passé, un sortilège qui l'avait blessé gravement. Avait-il des regrets ? Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Il prit la victime sur le dos et constata que le bras gauche de son ennemi était lacéré profondément, du sang s'écoulait rapidement. Regardant encore une fois les créatures se battre, Harry chercha à mettre le corps de Malfoy dans une des cabines du train où il serait plus en sécurité.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que Harry laissa tomber le corps mutilé de Draco sur la banquette de sa cabine, se souciant à peine de ses blessures. Il s'en fichait amplement, de toute façon Draco le méritait. Il était persuadé que Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à simuler sa douleur comme à son habitude. Le survivant n'était pas enchanté d'avoir sauvé un Mangemort. Mais il ne voulait plus avoir de morts sur la conscience. Harry avait les vêtements tâchés de sang, il grimaça de dégoût. Il prit place sur la banquette en face du blond. Harry essaya de se remémorer les événements passés. Plus il y songeait plus il se rendait compte que tout cela était de la folie… Le loup noir, il était juste gigantesque. Ce loup, ses yeux, sa forme, tout. Tout lui rappelait son parrain. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il avait encore en tête l'image des deux grandes iris ôcres de l'animal, brillantes et perçantes. Perturbé, il se redressa, il voulait voir si tout allait bien, si l'animal s'en était sorti lui aussi. Comment allaient Ron et Hermione ? Il se faisait du souci. Il se dirigea vers la porte, quand un long gémissement lui fit stopper son mouvement.

Draco se tenait le poignet gauche, son corps semblait pris de spasmes. Il poussait des plaintes misérables. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Non ce n'est pas possible, il n'oserait pas_, se dit le brun dans un soupire agacé. C'est bon Malfoy… tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de se lamenter. Je crains que pour cette fois les gens ne viendront pas accourir pour te baiser les pieds…

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre, il continuait de geindre en tenant son poignet lacéré. Harry aurait juste aimé l'assommer pour le faire taire quand il comprit soudainement la raison de la souffrance du Mangemort. Son poignet, c'était bien le poignet gauche qui avait pris un sale coup ? Mais ce n'était pas le saignement qui donnait des sueurs froides au survivant, non c'était sa marque ! La marque des ténèbres ! Elle était en train de se faire littéralement consumer par ce qui semblait être des flammes argentées, comme si la marque se faisait dévorer petit à petit. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il se rapprocha avec grande hésitation pour toucher le bras du blond, qui suait à grosses gouttes. Ses cheveux blonds collaient sur ses tempes, il était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les doigts du jeune Potter effleurèrent la peau glaciale du sorcier. Cette fois le blond ne jouait pas la comédie, il devait souffrir comme s'il venait de subir un Doloris en pleine pomme.

- Au… li… lieu… de prend… plai… sir à… scène… va… de l'aide… Potter ! Articula avec peine le sorcier en se tenant le bras, Harry aurait juré que le blond l'aurait arraché s'il avait eu assez de courage dans le sang. La douleur devait être insupportable.

- O… oui, oui je vais voir… je reviens…

Le brun se redressa accordant un dernier regard au blond, avant de passer la porte un peu précipitamment. Il devait bien y avoir un adulte ici. Il se souvint que le dernier wagon leur était réservé, ainsi que pour certainement Draco et Blaise, mais le métisse ne serait pas de grande aide. Harry voulut avancer vers les premiers wagons, mais une voix l'interpella :

- Harry ! Harry tout va bien ?

Il vit débarquer une jeune brunette suivie de près par un rouquin frigorifié, ainsi que de Naiken qui semblait tendu et pas très bien coiffé, ses cheveux emmêlés couverts de branches et… de sang ? Harry le dévisagea un bref instant, il aurait aimé lui poser des questions. Mais la jeune fille lui avait déjà pris le bras, son regard était inquiet. Ron était livide comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, la jeune fille demanda enfin :

- On a entendu des cris, le temps qu'on arrive tu n'étais plus là ! Il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang partout et cet… enfin ce… un hippogriffe, Ron l'a vu aussi et tu…

- Je vais bien Hermione merci… je...

Soudainement, Harry se rappela de Malfoy toujours seul dans la cabine.

- Malfoy ! J'ai rapporté Malfoy dans la cabine ! Mais il se passe quelque chose d'anomal avec son, sa… enfin il ne va pas bien du tout !

- Malfoy ? Reprirent en choeur les deux autres amis.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda soudainement Naiken, qui semblait plus tendu que jamais.

Sans perdre plus de temps et laissant ses soupçons de côté, Harry accompagna le jeune japonais jusqu'au blessé, qui avait perdu apparemment connaissance. Son bras gisant dans le vide, toujours dans un état alarmant. Les flammes continuaient de consumer la marque du blond. Hermione poussa un cri alors que Ron fit les yeux ronds. Naiken d'un geste rapide arriva au chevet de la victime prenant le bras de Draco entres les mains.

- Nous avons un problème je crois, son corps est glacial et son pouls est très faible… si la douleur continue ainsi je doute qu'il tienne longtemps. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants, les créatures magiques ont des effets imprévisibles durant la lune bleue… c'est quoi cette marque ? De la magie noire non ? Pas étonnant que les flammes argentées se défendent face à cela.

Il avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudibles, mais Harry avait parfaitement entendu.

- Il faut prévenir un professeur ou quelqu'un ! Il faut stopper ce… ce… maléfice !

Naiken le toisa un moment avant de dire :

- Vous deux, Ron et Hermione si j'ai bien retenu ? Le professeur Norge doit se trouver dans le wagon voisin, allez me le chercher en lui demandant une potion anti-douleur, il doit en avoir sur lui… plus paranoïaque que lui ça existe pas, il a toujours ce genre de potions avec lui, dépêchez-vous !

Ron qui ne tenait pas à en voir davantage obligea Hermione à venir, la jeune fille avait fortement pâli depuis son arrivée dans la cabine, mais elle céda vite. Harry et Naiken étaient seuls dans la pièce, avec un jeune sorcier agonisant…


	3. Chapter 2 Les caractères changent

Harry se trouvait toujours dans la cabine avec le japonais. Ses amis venaient de sortir. Il pouvait enfin poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis tout à l'heure. Sans plus attendre il rétorqua :

- Mais où étiez-vous passé tout à l'heure ? Vous êtes entré dans la forêt, je vous ai vu ! L'espace d'un instant… alors qu'on devait rester près du train ! Ensuite il y a eu cet hippogriffe et puis… un loup… un loup énorme et noir… et… mais où étiez-vous bon sang !

Naiken prit une inspiration avant de regarder le jeune sorcier :

- Je crains n'avoir vu aucun loup… Je n'ai jamais été très coopératif pour faire équipe avec les gens, j'aime faire les choses à ma manière mais j'oubliais mes obligations ici, excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé en retrait je n'aurais jamais dû et…

- Mais ce n'est pas ma question ! Hurla le jeune sorcier. Vous n'avez rien vu en entrant dans les bois, vraiment rien ? Ces créatures… Vous auriez dû les voir obligatoirement !

- Avec cette neige ? Elle était fortement épaisse, _reprit l'homme calmement_. Je n'aurais pas dû partir si loin de toi, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai vu aucun loup Harry, si tu avais croisé le chemin d'un garou, tu ne serais certainement pas ici pour me faire la morale ! Surtout en temps de pleine lune, ils sont extrêmement violents et ne pensent qu'à la chair fraîche … tu penses bien que toi et même ce jeune sorcier auraient été des proies parfaites…

- Mais je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai bien vu ce loup et vous-même vous êtes blessé et… vous seul aurez pu… avoir un lien avec cette créature lupine !

- Je n'ai pas vu de loup je te dis ! Je me suis bien éloigné dans les bois, c'est exact et en entendant les cris j'ai voulu revenir, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis blessé, n'y voyant rien avec la neige. Je suis tombé, j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir me redresser Harry…

L'homme regarda le blond, sa respiration était de plus en plus faible.

- J'espère qu'ils vont faire vite, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette magie noire en lui…

Harry prit une mine perplexe en entendant ces derniers mots. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un professeur d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tout bouclés comme une choucroute, il avait un nez en trompette avec de petites lunettes derrière lesquelles se cachaient de petits yeux vert affolés. Il était maigrelet, il nageait dans sa robe de sorcier. Il arriva vers Naiken et Harry.

- Ce n'est pas contagieux quand-même ?

Il ne semblait pas trop rassuré, Naiken secoua négativement la tête. Alors soulagé, l'homme ouvrit sa cape géante et Harry saisit l'importance de la largeur de celle-ci. Plusieurs dizaines de poches étaient cousues à l'intérieur de la cape, dans chacune d'elles était logée de petites fioles de plusieurs couleurs. Harry crut un instant que l'homme s'amusait à faire un trafic de potions, d'ailleurs il marmonnait :

- Où ai-je mis l'anti-douleur ? Ah non l'anti-gastro… Ph ! L'anti-urgence instantanée, d'ailleurs il ne m'en reste presque plus… Oh je crois que j'ai trouvé, voilà !

L'homme donna la fiole au jeune Malfoy, il lui fit avaler prudemment. Le professeur tremblotait pas très assuré, il rangea le flacon vide dans une de ses poches en grimaçant un peu. Harry regarda les réactions du blond, le concerné gémissait encore mais son corps semblait se détendre progressivement. Mais il était à présent à bout de force, une voie siffla soudainement dernière eux :

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir le garder durant le reste du trajet dans « _notre_ » cabine ? Rétorqua Ron d'un air dégoûté.

Hermione lui avait donné un petit coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il grommela contrarié avant de s'asseoir auprès de Harry. L'homme à tête de choucroute reprit la parole :

- Je, je… je vais sortir maintenant, enfin, c'est une petite pièce et bon… nous sommes si nombreux, imaginez que l'un de nous soit infecté par un virus inconnu ? C'est dangereux ! Puis-je me retirer, monsieur Naiken ?

L'asiatique acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire amusé, alors l'homme entreprit de sortir précipitamment, comme s'il était poursuivi par un ennemi redoutable.

- Excusez-le, il est du genre à voir le mal partout alors qu'il n'y a rien… pour en revenir à votre camarade, il serait dangereux de le sortir de la pièce… il faut qu'il se repose pour le moment, son corps a subi un certain… choc ! L'hippogriffe a dû lui transmettre une magie négative, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, il lui faut du temps pour se remettre !

Ron lança un regard noir à l'homme, avant de regarder avec insistance Harry, comme s'il attendait que son ami dise quelque chose pour que le blond ne soit pas de compagnie pendant le reste du voyage. Hermione prit la parole avant que le brun ne puisse réagir à cela :

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… que lui est-il arrivé au final ? Si j'ai bien compris _« a lune bleue » _aurait des effets négatifs sur les animaux magiques ? Nous sorciers ne sommes pas vraiment affectés ? Cela parait étrange, surtout que je n'ai vu aucun livre, ni même entendu personne parler de cela jusqu'à maintenant…

- Cette histoire remonte à plus de deux siècles jeune fille, reprit Naiken d'un ton apaisant. Au Japon, nous conservons cette légende depuis longtemps, nous avons certaines informations à vous expliquer que vos professeurs actuels ne seraient pas capables de vous transmettre, celui qui aurait pu n'est plus de ce monde à ce que j'ai compris… l'ancien directeur…

- Albus Dumbledore, murmura Harry.

- Oui… mais ne vous en faites pas vous saurez tout bientôt. Concernant les sorciers, ils ne pourront pas tous ressentir ces fameux effets dû à cette lune, enfin certains pourraient « _changeaient de comportement »_… Les animaux et hybrides sont bien plus sensibles, si cette lune les affectent autant, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de leur magie, mais cause de leurs instincts, que nous humains avons perdus il y a déjà bien longtemps hélas…

Les jeunes restèrent perplexes suite à ces révélations. Hermione voulait en savoir plus, mais Naiken n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il restait vague, ou il continuait de dire qu'ils en apprendraient plus très bientôt. L'asiatique se contenta de soigner le reste des blessures de Draco comme il le pouvait, se servant de bandages pour en recouvrir les plaies.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans la moindre encombre. Enfin si on oubliait les soupirs d'exaspération de Ron, Hermione fulminait à côté de lui essayant de lui faire comprendre que son comportement n'était pas correct.

Le train arriva enfin à Poudlard, ce fut presque dans un cri de joie que le roux sortit de la cabine suivi d'Hermione, les deux jeunes n'avaient pas adressé un regard à Draco qui était toujours inconscient. Seul Harry était resté mais ce n'était pas pour se soucier du sort de Malfoy. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il regarda Naiken avant de lui demander :

- J'espère juste que vous ne m'avez pas menti… pour cette histoire de loup, Naiken…

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. Maintenant seul, Naiken s'occupa du corps meurtri du jeune sorcier. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir le désintérêt total des jeunes envers le blessé. Il ne comprenait pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient être aussi impassibles devant une telle situation. Avaient-ils sans doute des raisons d'agir de la sorte ? C'est ce que le japonais se demandait. Son attention se reporta vers le corps du blond, il grimaça. L'odeur de la victime le perturbait.

Naiken attendit un bon moment avant de se décider d'évacuer les lieux. Il lui fallait attendre que tous les élèves soient partis d'ici, car exposer le corps de Draco devant tout le monde aurait soulevé trop de questions. La voie enfin libérée, Naiken sortit de la cabine en portant le corps de Draco sur le dos.

Le japonais marcha le long des wagons, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il fut soudainement accosté par un homme plus âgé que lui. C'était une personne grande avec les cheveux vermillon attachés en queue de cheval qui lui tombaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il dévisageait Naiken avec des yeux d'un jaune bestial. Une autre personne vint à sortir d'un des wagons, il tourna son visage balafré vers les deux hommes avant de dire :

- Naiken… Monsieur Misami… vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant le trajet ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'un accident s'était produit avec un hippogriffe ? dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Naiken se tourna vers l'homme à la chevelure poivre et sel. Il avait un visage froid, il cachait sa colère, mais Naiken aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Misami vint à répondre :

- J'étais en retrait durant le reste du trajet, j'ai demandé à Naiken de rester dans les wagons inférieurs. Je voulais m'assurer de la sureté des jeunes ayant reçu leur lettre car ils sont pour nous…

- Mais vous ne m'apprenez rien avec cela, je vous parle de lui ! S'exclama le vieil homme en pointant du doigt le blond endormi. Si je comprends bien c'est de lui dont il est question non ? A-t-il reçu sa lettre ? Non je ne crois pas, c'est chose impossible, c'est un enfant d'une famille de sang pur ! Il est ici pour payer une dette ! Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant par un hibou envoyé de la directrice.

Le silence des deux hommes ne fit qu'aggraver la colère du balafré, cependant il se retint de faire quelconque remarque sur les quais, mêmes si les élèves n'étaient plus présents dans les lieux, sait-on jamais. Il reprit :

- Que s'est-il donc passé durant l'attaque de la créature ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'intervenir…

Le balafré fixait avidement Naiken, mais l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés s'interposa avant de dire :

- Je suis son tuteur, Naiken a agi comme je lui ai demandé. Il devait se charger de la sécurité des jeunes comme je vous l'ai dit juste avant… C'était ce qui était convenu, jusqu'à l'aube de la lune bleue. Maintenant concernant ce garçon, je crains qu'il y ait eu une légère… altercation. Vous savez bien que les rayons de la lune affectent de façon considérable les pouvoirs magiques des bêtes mystiques. Ce jeune a été en contact avec l'une de ces créatures, de plus, le sang de cet animal a dû se mêler à celui du garçon… il est à présent un enfant de la lune, un paria, un Ambis… car il n'aurait jamais dû être un enfant de la lune !

Un silence s'installa entre les gens, Naiken dit enfin :

- Cette créature c'est moi vous le savez bien, mon sang est le même que celui de ce garçon… et il s'est effectivement mêlé au sien !

Harry avait rejoint ses amis. Hermione et Ron se trouvaient dans la grande salle, en compagnie de deux autres élèves que Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître, il s'agissait de Neville et de Luna. Les sorciers se parlaient comme de bons vieux amis. Harry alla à leur rencontre le sourire aux lèvres, mais quelque chose le frappa une fois arrivé face à ses camarades. Neville, le jeune garçon, avait le visage tuméfié de coups. Son œil gauche était noirci. Le survivant demanda subitement :

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait cela ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour lui répondre, elle semblait encore sous le choc.

- C'est lui qui s'est battu avec Théodore Nott… d'ailleurs il est à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Neville n'a pas ménagé ses coups et si tu aurais vu McGonagall, elle…

- Attends, Neville a quoi ?! S'exclama Harry avant de regarder Neville avec des yeux ébahis. Mais enfin… je veux dire, il… Neville, tu as frappé ce Serpentard ? Attends, vraiment ?

- Il m'a insulté… du coup je lui ai dit ce que je pensais et après, il a dit que j'étais une poule mouillée et ensuite je sais plus trop…

Neville semblait troublé, lui-même ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Ron semblait totalement enjoué de la situation, plusieurs de fois de suite il n'avait pas hésité à encourager Neville, alors que Hermione essayait en vain de les séparer.

Après un long discours et un banquet toujours aussi grandiose, les sorciers festoyèrent avec le cœur rempli de joie et de bonheur. Harry remarqua que Draco n'était pas revenu depuis l'incident, malgré tout il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, avant tout il se fichait de son ennemi, mais l'incident l'avait bouleversé. Ses mauvaises pensées s'envolèrent rapidement, à la vue de la table des Gryffondor qui semblait reprendre petit à petit vie.

Après le festin, un jeune préfet fut chargé de les conduire à leurs chambres. Les retrouvailles furent ainsi très brèves, Ron osa demander au préfet :

- Dites, nous serons hébergés dans nos anciennes maisons ? Car nous nous en éloignons… Je veux dire, la chambre des Gryffondor n'est pas dans cette direction…

Le préfet le toisa un bon moment avant de dire :

- Je crains que la directrice McGonagall n'ait d'autres projets pour vous tous, vous êtes un groupe de sorciers à part ici, uni cela va de soi. Une chambre a été établie pour vous tous, vous n'êtes pas nombreux, vous logerez à côté des chambres des préfets.

Ron manqua de rater une marche suite à cette révélation, il fut rattrapé par Harry, le roux osa demander encore une fois :

- Même avec les Serpentard ? ...

- Vous n'êtes plus attribués dans vos anciennes maisons, voyez-vous à présent comme si vous étiez dans une nouvelle maison, répondit-il, il échappa un petit rire moqueur. Donc oui, vous êtes tous sous le même toit, d'ailleurs nous y sommes, souvenez-vous des mots de passe ! Je répète, je vais dire le mot de passe !

Il avait dit ses derniers mots pour que les autres entendent. Le préfet se tenait face à un grand tableau qui représentait un loup, son regard ôcre rappela à Harry le grand loup noir qu'il avait vu lors de l'attaque quand ils étaient encore dans le train. Le préfet regarda l'animal avant de dire :

- _Rubrum cerasis_…

Le loup bascula alors la tête en arrière, sa crinière lui touchait l'échine, il semblait hurler à une lune invisible. Le tableau pivota afin de s'ouvrir, le préfet était à l'entrée. Il donna des instructions, la chambre des garçons était à gauche, celle des filles à droite. Harry voulut entrer mais il sentit le corps de Ron près de lui et sa main s'était agrippée à son bras. Il sentait les ongles de son ami s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il poussa un cri avant de dire :

- Mais Ron ! Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ?!

- … On va devoir partager la chambre avec des Serpentard Harry ! Tu te rends compte ! J'aimerais mieux manger encore un muffin aux veuves noires que de subir cela ! … en fait non c'est stupide, mais… quand même, Draco Malfoy va sans doute lui aussi…

Harry frissonnait, mais il ne voulait pas penser à toutes ces éventualités. Il arriva dans la salle commune, il fut émerveillé de voir au sol une moquette aux couleurs or et vermillion de Gryffondor. Celle-ci représentait un énorme lion qui luttait contre un grand dragon. Le reptile, ayant la gueule grand ouverte prêt à cracher ses flammes ardentes. Harry se sentait un peu comme chez lui.

Néanmoins, la cheminée, quant à elle, était faite en pierres d'émeraude, ornée de grands serpents d'argent qui rampaient jusqu'au plafond. Les reflets verdoyants de ces pierres se reflétaient contre des fauteuils en cuir aux couleurs des bouteilles de verre. Ils paraissaient bien confortables et on y reconnaissait la touche des Serpentard. Le brun regarda encore autour de lui.

D'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie bleue aux reflets de bronze, c'était sans rappeler Serdaigle. D'ailleurs le plafond de la salle était en forme de dôme et parsemé d'étoiles peintes.

Enfin par endroit, des plantes étaient installées sur les étagères et les armoires, mais également auprès d'une grande bibliothèque faite de bois massif, c'était Poufsouffle. Cette salle commune était donc faite pour satisfaire tout le monde, malgré un rictus dégoûté de Pansy et Blaise qui se trouvaient non loin de Harry, les autres semblaient totalement enchantés de se trouver dans cette grande salle.

Alors que les autres jeunes gagnaient leur chambre respective, Harry se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils en regardant la cheminée avec grand intérêt. Les flammes de celle-ci n'étaient pas de couleur ordinaire mais d'un vert jade qui n'était pas vraiment au goût du brun. Cependant, il n'allait pas chipoter sur la chose. Soudain, Harry sentit la présence de Hermione qui l'avait à présent rejoint sur le fauteuil, ainsi que Ron qui s'était mit assis à terre en dévorant une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans les moelleux cousins verts en s'exclamant le cœur en fête :

- Bien, je crois qu'on va enfin finir une fois pour toute notre année à Poudlard, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer l'A.S.P.I.C !

Le silence des deux garçons en disait long sur le sujet. Ils ne partageaient pas l'envie de la jeune sorcière. Ron continuait de manger gloutonnement et Harry leva un instant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille soupira avant de rétorquer :

- Bref ! Ron ! Comment peux-tu autant t'empiffrer après tout ce que tu as avalé à table ?

Le roux marmonna quelque chose de pas très compréhensible, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Harry. Soudainement, la boîte échappa des mains de Ron. Non loin de lui se trouvait une grosse araignée velue, elle ne bougeait pas comme pour narguer le rouquin. Celui-ci la toisa avec un regard rond. Harry voulut intervenir, mais contre toute attente ce fut Ron qui d'un coup de main rapide écrasa la pauvre bestiole dans un « plotch » pas très élégant. Aussitôt Hermione se redressa avant de s'exclamer à l'encontre de son ami :

- Ron !

Harry était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il connaissait bien la phobie de Ron envers ces bestioles à huit pattes, que lui avait-il pris ? C'était la peur qui l'avait fait agir ainsi ? Apparemment non, comme le jeune s'époussetait les mains, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poussière. Il regarda la brunette avec un regard surpris et interrogateur.

- Tu réalises au moins une seconde ce que tu viens de faire là ? … ce que tu viens d'écraser ? _Demanda la sorcière toujours aussi stupéfaite_.

Ron la regarda un instant en fronçant ses sourcils avant de regarder la petite tâche noire écrabouillée sur le sol. Tout à coup, son cerveau eut un déclic et il pâlissa soudainement, avant de dire d'une petite voix :

- J'ai… j'ai aplati une… une…

- Une araignée, acheva Harry d'un ton tout aussi surpris. Et tu semblais l'avoir fait comme si cela avait été tout à fait normal… elle était grosse en plus… ça va ? Rassure-moi…

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tout aussi surpris que ses amis. Il finit par dire :

- Je ne voulais pas avoir cette salle bête dans mes bonbons et je… je… bah j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser, mais j'ai même pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une… ar… araignée, maintenant que je le constate… j'ai même pas eu peur du tout… Harry que m'arrive-t-il ?

Il avait demandé cela d'une voix plaintive et angoissée. Harry haussa les épaules un bref moment, avant que Hermione ne dise :

- C'est étrange en effet. On connaît bien ta peur pour ces bêtes, mais… en parlant de cela, Neville aussi a agi étrangement, il s'est battu volontairement et il a même cassé le nez de Théodore Nott… ensuite il y a même eu Luna qui s'est débarrassée de son Chicaneur c'est quand même le journal de son père… encore plus étrange, elle n'était pas à l'ouest comme à son habitude quand je lui ai parlé.

Harry écoutait, il n'avait pas vu ces événements car il été arrivé un peu en retard auprès de ses amis. Ron ajouta encore tremblant :

- Luna a même giflé Pansy Parkinson tout à l'heure, tu te souviens Hermione ? Nous avons tous été sous le choc !

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens, car Pansy avait bousculé Ginny et s'est moquée d'elle… Luna est très amie avec ta sœur, elle l'a défendue ardument… ça ne lui ressemble pas… Luna a toujours été longue à la détente, je ne la pensais pas capable d'être aussi… entreprenante !

Harry se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire le voyage avec Ginny. Il l'avait rapidement vue au banquet, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de trop se parler… depuis un an, la relation entre les deux jeunes avait fortement changé et depuis peu ils étaient de plus en plus distants. Tout avait changé depuis la mort de Fred, Ginny avait bien changé. Harry voulait s'exprimer, mais il fut interrompu, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les trois amis restèrent interdits en voyant débarquer Draco Malfoy le bras en écharpe, la mine caverneuse. On aurait presque cru que le sorcier avait subi une dizaine de sortilèges Doloris à la suite, il semblait fatigué et perdu. Il regardait la pièce comme s'il venait de débarquer dans une maison de Moldus. Il toisa chaque recoin, en portant un regard bref aux trois sorciers se trouvant dans la pièce, il finit par avancer avant de demander :

- Dites, où se trouve la chambre des garçons ? On ne me l'a pas indiqué quand on m'a conduit ici. Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Les trois eurent un regard complèment abasourdi. Ron en ouvrit la bouche en grand. Il se demandait si c'était bien Malfoy qui se trouvait dans la salle. Le blond les toisa encore, puis d'un air revêche il rétorqua :

- Ferme donc la bouche Weasley ! Sinon tu risques de contaminer cet endroit avec ta stupidité, ce serait embêtant vu que nous devons vivre sous le même toit durant un an…

Ron et Harry eurent un soupir de soulagement, sans prendre part à la dernière réplique du blond qui continuait d'attendre une réponse, il ne s'énervait pas d'ailleurs, très patient, ce qui interpella encore les trois concernés. Hermione finit par lui indiquer la chambre en question. D'un pas las, Draco se dirigea vers les lieux, sans dire un mot de plus. Une fois que le garçon était bel et bien parti, Harry rétorqua :

- Hermione, je crois vraiment qu'il y a un problème chez certains sorciers… on dirait que leur caractère… change ! Naiken ne nous l'avait pas dit ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis Harry, Naiken doit en savoir plus sur ces événements, mais depuis que nous sommes arrivaient ici, je ne l'ai pas revu… Harry tu crois qu'il y a un lien entre lui et la lune ?

-Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais… j'ai un doute sur le sujet …

Les jeunes avaient parlé longuement des éventualités, avant de regagné leur chambres respectives, il se faisait tard. Les questions seront remisent au lendemain.

Il faisait nuit, Ron ronflait comme un moteur. Neville semblait tout aussi enveloppé dans les bras de Morphée. Harry ne dormait pas, il regardait par la fenêtre, un quart de lune brillant le narguait, ses rayons bleutés l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Harry se posait trop de questions, les événements avec Naiken… il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le voyage du Poudlard Express, le comportement de ses amis qui changeait, ainsi que celui de Draco Malfoy. Ces questions l'étouffaient, il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il était agité et trop agacé pour dormir. Il se redressa assis sur son matelas. D'un geste, il repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez avant de regarder les corps endormis des gens autour de lui. Il soupira. Il aurait bien aimé dormir aussi bien. Son regard s'arrêta un instant dans le coin de la pièce ou devaient dormir les trois Serpentard. Un manquait à l'appel, ce n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Il décida d'aller voir où pouvait bien être le Serpentard. Il descendit dans la salle commune, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Draco Malfoy emmitouflé dans sa cape en plus de sa veste d'hiver. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid que cela tout de même ? Pourtant Malfoy était très proche de la cheminée, en espérant se réchauffer comme il le pouvait.

Harry se rapprocha un peu, il regardait Draco qui ne semblait pas l'avoir encore entendu approcher. Le survivant continuait de jauger son ennemi qui se trouvait toujours devant la cheminée, frottant énergiquement sa main valide contre celle en écharpe. plus Harry le regardait, plus il se demandait si le blond ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais c'était bien impossible, il s'était tellement approché qu'il pouvait voir à présent un peu le visage de Malfoy. Les lèvres du jeune étaient bleutées, il grelottait vraiment, comme frigorifié.

- Malfoy, que fiches-tu ici ?

Harry avait finalement parlé, faisant sursauter le blond, qui se retourna vivement vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir :

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu Potter ? Je pourrais aussi te retourner la question !

Harry se rapprocha encore, il était face à Draco qui se trouvait toujours assis sur le fauteuil, son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Harry reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup, rester ici durant la nuit… je ne te fais pas confiance Malfoy, tu ne serais pas là pour te réchauffer comme tu le fais...

- Epargne-moi avec ton discours à deux noises… tu veux encore te la jouer héroïque, quand arrêteras-tu de te prendre pour le sacré dieu de Poudlard, Potter ?

Soudainement, Harry fut submergé par une grande colère. Rapidement il empoigna le blond par le col le faisant se redresser, faisant tomber sa cape et sa veste à terre lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur à cause de son bras blessé de la veille. Le survivant plongea son regard noir et haineux dans les yeux gris et épuisés de Malfoy avant de lui dire d'une voix glaciale :

- Je ne joue pas « _au héros »,_ Malfoy… mais avec tes antécédents, permets-moi de douter… ne me fais pas croire que tu es juste ici pour te réchauffer…

Le brun prenait sur lui, mais une violence montait en lui, il la sentait, jamais il n'avait senti une telle envie de massacrer quelqu'un, depuis la lutte avec Voldemort cela va de soi. Le blond le soutenait du regard un instant avant de détourner les yeux, son corps tremblait davantage, il voulut alors repousser Harry de son bras valide, mais le brun fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet, avant de se figer à son tour :

- Bon sang… comment peux-tu être aussi glacé ?! _Fit le brun_.

Harry le regardait à présent avec des yeux inquiets, sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Depuis l'attaque de l'hippogriffe, Draco avait eu des symptômes pour le moins étranges, sa marque qui s'était faite dévorer par des flammes argentées, et maintenant son corps était aussi glacial que la banquise elle-même. Draco semblait perdre de plus ses forces, il murmura :

- J'ai froid… je pensais descendre près du feu, mais cela ne change rien, j'ai beau m'éloigner de ces fichus rayons bleus, j'ai toujours aussi froid !

- Rayons bleus ?

Le brun détourna la tête vers les fenêtres. Le quart de lune brillait de mille feux dans le ciel nocturne, laissant échapper ses rayons bleutés dans la pièce. Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil depuis que cette lune était apparue, mais là n'était pas la question. Le poids du corps de Draco tomba soudainement sur lui, au travers des vêtements du blond, Harry pouvait sentir le froid s'engouffrer à présent dans son propre corps. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait encore une fois sauver la mise au blond, bien que cette idée le dérangeait. Il essaya de soulever le corps de Draco, pour le conduire à l'infirmerie :

- Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie Malfoy, je crois ne pas avoir le choix, mais c'est uniquement pour…

- Non… non pas là-bas… la chambre du valet de ton imbécile d'ami de Hagrid !

- N'insulte pas Hag… quel valet ? Il n'a pas de…

Harry songea un instant. L'asiatique qui lui avait porté assistance dans le train pour soigner Draco, Naiken, voulait-il parler de lui ? Car il se souvenait que le japonais lui avait dit qu'il devrait aider Hagrid pour s'occuper de certaines bestioles magiques.

- Sa chambre se trouve où ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, Harry s'impatienta encore plus, il le secoua un instant avant de dire :

- Malfoy, réponds avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te laisse sur la moquette te changer en bloc de glace !

Encore une fois, et à la surprise de Harry, Draco répondit d'un ton peu assuré :

- Il est logé pas loin de chez Hagrid, dehors… il faut traverser, mais… il fait trop froid, si je sors, je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer ce qu'il se produira alors, Potter…

_Que voulait-il dire ? _

Draco semblait de plus en plus mal. Harry reprit avec une voix plus ferme :

- Ecoute soit je t'apporte à l'infirmerie ce qui me semblerait être le plus judicieux, comme tu refuses de m'en dire davantage… de toute façon, je n'ai pas du tout envie de te rendre le moindre service qui pourrait convenir à ta petite personne… ou soit je t'abandonne ici.

Le blond redressa avec difficulté la tête vers Harry :

- Accompagne-moi dehors… je dois voir ce japonais, Naiken... lui uniquement peut m'aider… il m'a demandé de venir si... si j'avais des conséquences dues à ma blessure, personne d'autres ne peut m'aider, tu comprends ça Potter ?!

Harry fut surpris, comment Draco pouvait-il connaître Naiken ?

- Comment connais-tu son prénom ? Que sais-tu de lui ? Naiken ? Durant l'attaque de l'hippogriffe, il s'est passé quelque chose j'en suis certain ! Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir Potter, si tu me conduis vers la sortie, je dois...

- Si je refuse ? Siffla le brun. Je peux t'inciter à me dire ce que je veux savoir de suite si je le veux !

Draco ne voulait décidément rien dire de plus, mais dans un dernier effort il dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

Laissons nos différends derrière nous juste pour ce soir si tu le veux bien, tu ne veux pas m'aider car tu me détestes, je pourrais aussi te dire que je n'ai pas besoin de toi car je te méprise… pourtant j'admets avoir besoin de ton aide ce soir… je te demande juste de me conduire dehors, « tu ne sais rien des conséquences de ma blessure »…

Harry soupira un moment, mais il devait admettre que Draco ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni même envoyé balader et que pour le moment, c'était bien lui qui n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté pour l'aider.

- Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ma cape, mais je t'assure que tu me devras beaucoup après cela !

Il n'eut pas de retour de la part de Draco. Harry revint dans la chambre à pas de loup pour récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Ron ronflait toujours autant pour le plus grand soulagement du brun. Il revint vers Draco, les dissimulant tous les deux sous la cape. Ils furent rapidement arrivés à destination. Harry vérifia que la voie était libre, mais le froid gorgeait de plus en plus le corps de Draco et il n'attendit pas le signal de Harry, il le poussa brutalement pour le faire tomber, pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Harry se redressa en jurant, s'extirpant de la cape, tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette du blond disparaître dans la pénombre. Il voulut le suivre, persuadé de s'être fait tourner en bateau par cet imbécile de Malfoy. Il partit à sa recherche dans la nuit froide sous le regard du quart de la lune bleue…


	4. Chapter 3 : Quart de lune

**Rating : M ~**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages, ainsi que l'oeuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Harry Potter est une suite romanesque de fantasy comprenant sept tomes, écrite par J. K. Rowling entre 1997 et 2007.**

**Couple Potentiel : HPDM**

**Note de l'Auteur : Les personnages Naiken B. et d'autres sont mes propres personnages inclus dans l'histoire ainsi que la légende des enfants de la lune et des Ookami, L'histoire se passe après le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, la plupart des événements ne sont pas changés ! Certains personnages dit morts, peuvent revenir, en l'occurrence un seul pour le moment.**

**Correctrice : Marina**

**Note de l'auteur : Je viens de voir que vous êtes maintenant douze à suivre cette fiction ! Je vous remercie à d'être aussi nombreux (car pour moi c'est nombreux) à me lire,**

**Aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer aussi vous savez merci !**

Harry courait toujours, le froid lui claquait les joues violemment. Il avait bien pris une veste avec lui et son pantalon de sorcier. Mais tout de même il ne faisait pas chaud dehors. Il avait du mal à se dissimuler sous sa cape d'invisibilité, de plus il se rapprochait de la maison de Hagrid et il ne voyait toujours pas la trace du blond. D'ailleurs les lumières de la maison de son vieil ami étaient éteintes. Harry était encore plus troublé, Draco lui avait sûrement menti, comme à son habitude. D'un geste du poignet, le brun sortit sa baguette de sa poche afin de prononcer « _Lumos _» pour ainsi lui faciliter sa visibilité. La lumière de la lune ne suffisait plus, maintenant qu'il était proche de la forêt interdite.

Harry avançait prudemment vers les fourrés scrutant l'horizon à l'aide de sa baguette. Soudain son pied se heurta à quelque chose de mou. Il baissa la tête pour voir une cape noire ainsi qu'une grosse veste d'hiver. De suite, il reconnut les vêtements de Malfoy.

_Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il n'était tout de même pas entré dans la forêt ? Il devenait totalement fou ou quoi ?_ Songea Harry.

Le survivant savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas avancer dans la forêt sans rien n'en dire à personne. Pourtant malgré tout, il continua d'avancer et bientôt la cabane du demi-géant disparut derrière lui. Les bois ne semblaient pas accueillants comme à leur habitude, des bruits suspects rôdaient autour de lui. Il se retourna plusieurs fois craignant que quelque chose se jette sur lui par surprise. Mais quel idiot de s'être aventuré dehors au beau milieu de la nuit pour aider son pire ennemi ! Brusquement, un craquement fit sursauter le jeune survivant, il se retourna :

- Malfoy c'est toi ?

Pas la moindre réponse. Harry aurait été enchanté d'entendre pour une fois la voix revêche de Malfoy. Les craquements reprirent mais Harry ne voyait rien. Il recula un peu quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre, les branches craquèrent. Quelque chose bougeait rapidement, trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse le distinguer. Le brun releva sa baguette. Les feuillages s'agitèrent, un gros cri déchira l'air et une bête bien plus grosse que le jeune sorcier se dressa devant lui… c'était une _Acromantula _!

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ces bestioles vivaient au cœur de la forêt. Le brun se souvint que durant la bataille finale, toutes avaient été pratiquement détruites. Comment pouvait-il se trouver face à cette immondice ? D'ailleurs, le brun se demanda comment Ron aurait réagi à cela cette fois-ci. Il recula trop précipitamment et se heurta à une racine pour finalement trébucher se retrouvant cul à terre. La créature se rapprocha trop rapidement, Harry pointa sa baguette sans réfléchir et prononça « _Aragna Exime_ », le sort ricocha sur l'araignée géante, sans pour autant lui faire le moindre mal. D'ailleurs celle-ci eut juste un petit recule avant de revenir à la charge vers sa victime. Harry se souvint que durant les semaines à venir, les créatures n'étaient pas affectées par la magie à cause de la lune bleue. L'arachnide était trop proche, le brun voulut tenter un dernier geste de désespoir pour l'esquiver.

Soudain, un éclair blanc bondissa au-dessus de son corps. Harry resta interdit devant la scène. L'animal blanc se positionna entre lui et la bestiole. Il était plus gros et plus imposant que la petite chose noire qui semblait déroutée par l'arrivée de cet intrus. Cet animal était un loup. Un loup imposant mais sa carrure était plus petite que celui qu'il avait vu face à l'hippogriffe.

L'araignée attaqua subitement. Le loup esquiva afin de plonger ses crocs dans l'abdomen de la bête en la secouant violemment. L'arachnide poussa un cri perçant. D'un geste désespéré, celle-ci enfonça ses pattes velues dans la cuisse droite de l'animal blanc faisant perler le sang à grosses gouttes. Le loup en lâcha aussitôt sa proie en poussant un glapissement de douleur.

Harry suivait la scène des yeux, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. L'araignée boîteuse semblait vouloir fuir son ennemi. Mais celui-ci revint à la charge en bousculant la créature, il la fit rouler sur elle-même avant de lui donner le coup de grâce au thorax. La petite bestiole se recroquevilla sur elle-même laissant la vie lui échapper dans une ultime plainte. Le grand loup blanc était essoufflé et blessé. Il boîtilla vers l'endroit où se trouvait le brun avant de s'allonger dans un coin. La patte arrière ensanglantée, il entreprit de la lécher. Harry l'examina, et son regard s'attarda sur sa patte avant qui était enveloppée dans un bandage sale et sanguinolent. La patte avant gauche, tout comme le bras de…

_Se pouvait-il que ce soit ?_ Songea le survivant.

Le brun se rapprocha du loup, qui redressa sa tête exténué vers lui dans un grognement menaçant. Mais Harry continua d'avancer, trop troublé. Le canidé était dans un sal état, son pelage blanc crasseux, sanglant et le corps couvert de blessures et de morsures qui n'étaient certainement pas causées par le combat avec l'araignée.

- Mal... Malfoy ?

C'était trop stupide de penser cela, et il n'avait pas du tout le comportement ni l'apparence d'un loup-garou comme l'avait été jadis Remus Lupin. Cependant ce canidé avait la taille d'un bon gros cheval qui faisait bien un mètre soixante-quinze au garrot. Mais il était un loup entier bien formé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Harry était à deux pas de l'animal qui n'avait pas réagi à sa présence. Le survivant approcha une main tremblante vers la tête de cette bête majestueuse à la fois belle et effrayante, passant délicatement les doigts dans son pelage rêche et hérissé. L'animal grogna de plus bel mais sembla prendre sur elle-même. D'un geste de la tête, le loup repoussa le sorcier sans lui faire mal, Harry dit alors :

- Tu ressembles à ce loup noir que j'ai vu l'autre jour… mais tu es bien petit comparé à lui…

Ces derniers mots firent retrousser les babines de la bête. Il grogna violemment, essayant de se relever pour monter sa puissance et sa grande taille, mais il poussa un jappement pitoyable et retomba en position assise pour se lécher avidement la patte arrière en poussant des petits bruits sourds qui ressemblaient à des marmonnements agacés. Harry se rapprocha en affichant un sourire amusé, il vint vers la patte avant de la bête pour déchirer un bon morceau de sa cape de sorcier. Il la ficela autour de la blessure avec attention. Ce geste surprit l'animal qui ne broncha pas.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus, mais je crois que cela te protégera des saletés qui pourraient pénétrer ta plaie non ? _Dit doucement le brun._

Le loup s'ébroua avant de regarder le bandage, il plongea son regard ôcre dans les yeux émeraude du sorcier. Harry le regarda encore, sans savoir pourquoi il était persuadé de connaître le canidé, de voir Malfoy dans ce regard si bestial et si puissant. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie ?

- Tu m'as sauvé ce soir, je ne l'oublierai pas… Je te dois la vie, j'ai une dette… C'est si étrange, ton regard n'est pas celui d'un animal tu as l'air si… humain !

Le loup se redressa en soufflant. Il se rapprocha du survivant, son regard sauvage se plongea encore dans le regard émeraude du survivant. Il le regarda avec insistance, lentement son regard ôcre se tinta d'un beau gris argenté.

- Comment ? S'étonna Harry, interdit.

Brusquement, des grognements les l'interrompirent. Deux autres loups étaient sortis des fourrés. Un grand noir que Harry crut reconnaître de suite et un autre au pelage de feu plus grand encore que les deux autres. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Le loup de feu était très imposant, avec une carrure bien robuste, il grogna avec une telle férocité que le brun recula loin du loup blanc. Ce loup de feu était leur chef, l'Alpha. D'ailleurs le canidé à la fourrure laiteuse s'aplatissait au sol, les oreilles couchées en arrière, les yeux relevés. Il roula subitement sur le dos montrant son ventre, certainement un rituel de soumission, selon Harry. C'était un acte normal face à un Alpha, heureusement que Hermionne lui avait assez parlé du comportement des Lupins en troisième année.

Cependant, l'acte du soumis ne fut aucunement toléré par l'Alpha de feu qui se rua sur lui pour le mordre à la gorge avec violence, faisant gémir de douleur le canidé blanc qui ne riposta pas, comme paralysé par son assaillant. La queue entre les jambes, la victime lançait des plaintes désespérées. Mais l'Alpha ne relâcha pas sa prise, le mordant au sang, sous le regard affolé de Harry. Soudainement, le loup noir vint vers ses deux congénères en grognant, l'Alpha le toisa un long moment sans lâcher sa victime. Le loup sombre colla alors sa truffe dans le pelage de feu de son supérieur hiérarchique. Après un moment, le dominant se recula tout en restant tendu.

- Lâchez-le il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il m'a aidé ! et… bon sang arrêtez ça ! _S'écria le brun qui était fortement énervé._

Le loup noir tourna la tête vers lui. L'Alpha au pelage vermillon se redressa laissant le dominé dans son coin. La pauvre bête blanche essaya de se redresser. Mauvaise idée. Le chef revint à la charge, lacérant son échine, le loup argenté fut contraint de se remettre en position de soumis. Cette fois-ci le chef estima qu'il avait retenu la leçon, il avança vers Harry qui était toujours assis. Perturbé, le survivant recula en serrant fort sa baguette entre ses mains, mais qui ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Le loup de feu le renifla un long moment, il retroussa ses babines faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Le loup noir revint alors pour essayer de calmer son supérieur. Le loup blanc poussa un grognement faible, la présence de l'Alpha le paralysait totalement.

Harry reporta son regard sur les deux autres loups plus imposants. Ils échangeaient des sortes de mimiques silencieuses que eux seuls étaient en mesure de comprendre. Cet échange continua un long moment, l'Alpha semblait bouleversé. Harry ne comprenait pas, il tourna la tête vers le loup blanc toujours cloîtré dans son coin, qui regardait de côté, inquiet, ses congénères. Le canidé ne pouvait rien faire contre les deux autres dominants et il le savait. Le loup noir voulut s'approcher du brun. Harry eut un hoquet de peur, quand une voix familière raisonna tout prêt :

- Harry ! Harry ! C'est toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Un grand soulagement enveloppa Harry, la silhouette du demi-géant se rapprochait rapidement, il tenait dans sa main une sorte de lanterne. Le survivant vit enfin le visage barbu de son ami l'accueillir avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et de crainte. Les deux loups reculèrent lentement, tout en restant non loin du jeune garçon. Le blanc se tapissa de plus en plus dans le coin. Hagrid demanda alors d'une voix angoissée :

- Harry… ce n'est pas le moment de sortir, sais-tu que la lune bleue rend les créatures de la forêt affreusement hostiles ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici… mais je suis heureux de te voir quand même !

Dans un geste amical bien à lui, il le prit dans les bras, manquant d'étouffer le jeune sorcier. Mais Harry était trop content et trop rassuré qu'il soit arrivé à temps. Il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose face aux loups, d'ailleurs les animaux étaient toujours présents. Hagrid releva la tête, son regard se porta vers le loup blanc, d'un coup sa voix changea en quelque chose de plus colérique :

- Malfoy petit sacripant, tu te cachais donc ici ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir de la maison, voici plus de trois heures que je te cherche, où étais-tu ?

- Malfoy ? _Reprit Harry en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille._

- Oh je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, _marmonna son vieil ami dans sa barbe._

Le loup noir posa une patte sur son museau. Celui de feu échappa un jappement de consternation. Le canidé blanc quant à lui évita le regard du brun ainsi que celui de Hagrid. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, il voulut même s'éclipser. Or, le loup noir le rattrapa par la queue, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Hagrid vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demandant Harry, insistant, puis il pointa du doigt le loup blanc. Vous avez dit que c'était Malfoy, mais... mais c'est enfin… c'est un loup ! C'est même pas un loup-garou, on parle d'un véritable loup !

Le demi-géant grommela avant de dire d'une voix tendue :

- Je hum… comment dire…

Les deux autres loups poussèrent le canidé blanc vers les deux bipèdes, comme pour les inciter à le rapporter avec eux. Hagrid regarda un instant le loup blanc qui pensait la tête vers le sol. D'un soupir, l'homme déclara ouvertement :

- Bon Harry, Malfoy, vous me suivez tous les deux, des explications s'imposent. Cette fois-ci monsieur Malfoy, faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas prendre la fuite comme vous l'avez fait. Mon chez moi n'est pas très luxueux mais ça reste mon chez moi tout de même !

Le loup blanc grommela, pas enthousiasmé à suivre les deux compères. Cependant rester avec les deux autres loups n'était pas mieux, donc il suivit le brun et le grand homme. Durant la marche un silence oppressant s'installa entres les trois individus. La tête de Harry allait comme exploser tellement les questions fusaient. Il regarda un moment le loup marcher non loin de lui. Si imposant, robuste, mais aussi décharné et frêle. Son corps était une véritable contradiction à lui seul. C'est comme si deux parties de son corps se battaient afin de remporter une victoire perdue d'avance. Enfin, la maison du demi-géant se dressa devant eux.

Harry allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions. Il pénétra dans la maison avec son ami, alors que le loup resta assis devant. Mais Hagrid fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Finalement, l'animal céda puis entra à son tour avec un gémissement désolant. Le gros par-dessus en poil de taupe était exposé par terre dans la petite cabane de Hagrid, le loup s'y allongea. Le demi-géant offrit une chaise à Harry, quant à lui alla s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce qui était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une couverture lourde et épaisse en peau de caribou. Draco ne semblait pas aimer son coin, il frottait son museau avec ses pattes, plissant les narines.

Harry le regarda faire et eut un sourire amusé :

- Ouais c'est bien toi Malfoy, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus !

Le loup gronda violemment en lui lançant un regard noir. Pas de doute. Mais Harry songea à nouveau. Comment Malfoy avait pu subir un tel changement ? Un loup-garou l'aurait-il mordu ? Non impossible, il ne serait pas aussi bien formé. Enfin, "_bien formé"_ était un grand mot. Disons qu'il ressemblait à un loup et non à un être hybride sans vraie forme potable. Hagrid voulut lui servir une tasse de thé, mais Harry refusa poliment puis lui demanda :

- Hagrid expliquez-moi… que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi il est… enfin… Il n'est pas comme le professeur Lupin, rassurez-moi hein ?

L'homme soupira et eut un sourire avant de dire :

- Non Harry, c'est un Ookami… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû apprendre cela avant… hum, bah avant qu'on te le dise. Enfin avant que _Misami_ ne donne cette information avant la lune bleue…

- Misami ? La lune bleue encore ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mais encore les…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car une personne venait de frapper à la porte. Harry sursauta. De plus, il avait totalement oublié sa cape qu'il avait fait tomber dans les bois durant l'attaque de l'araignée. Hagrid se leva, regarda un instant par la fenêtre, pour finalement ouvrir la porte :

- Oh bonsoir Naiken… tu es venu pour nous parler je suppose ?

- Quelqu'un n'aurait-il pas oublié cela ? _Demanda-t-il en montrant la cape. _Et puis Misami n'est pas à l'aise depuis qu'il a senti Harry. La lune approche et ses gènes d'Alpha font de lui quelqu'un de très territorial…

- Comment cela, après m'avoir senti ? _Répéta Harry, il se renifla les bras devant le regard moqueur du loup argenté, puis eut un délic. _C'était vous tout à l'heure ! Ce loup noir avec l'hippo…

Naiken le coupa subitement :

- C'était moi oui. Ecoute Harry, j'ai bien retenu ton prénom je crois ? Je crains qu'il y ait un léger souci maintenant… tout cela à cause de cette bestiole blanche bornée !

Un grondement violent se fit entendre, Naiken dévisagea Malfoy d'un regard noir, le canidé se tapissa aussitôt. L'homme reprit alors :

- C'est bien le jeune homme blond du train. Draco Malfoy je crois ? Je veux bien t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… tu devras le garder pour toi jusqu'à l'arrivée de la lune bleue. C'est bien compris ?

Le brun déglutit difficilement avant de dire :

- Si mes amis seront en danger je…

- Il n'arrivera rien à tes amis. Harry, ton camarade n'est pas…

- Non, ce n'est pas _mon camarade_…

Naiken soupira un moment avant de reprendre :

- Pour résumer, il est un Ookami. C'est une race très ancienne qu'on appelle aussi _enfants de la lune_. Ce sont des loups proprement dit, oui… _mais également des sorciers_. L'animal et l'homme ont fusionné…

Harry écouta sans dire un mot, Naiken continua :

- Selon une légende japonaise, jadis les Ookami étaient des sorciers. Ils étaient des sorciers puissants, capables de se métamorphoser en animal. Leur animal protecteur était le loup, dans notre langue _Ookami no kami. _Je pense qu'ici, ils auraient été considérés comme _des Animagus_. Mais ils étaient bien plus que cela, l'animal et l'être humain étaient unis en chacun d'eux. Ils étaient d'une immense aide pour les sorciers du monde, leur intuition et pouvoir magique étaient fortement sollicités.

Il marqua une pause.

- Mais un jour, dégoûtés et trahis par le comportement humain, ils se sont exilés pour s'éloigner du monde des Hommes, durant de longues années… certains ont préféré vivre comme des loups appelés Ookami, d'autres sont restés des humains. Finalement, parfois certains descendants des sorciers Ookami décident subitement de redevenir des humains, car c'est dans leurs gènes… ils sont plus sages et plus intelligents que les vrais lupins.

_Plus sages et intelligents ? Des sorciers qui sont devenus des loups ?_ Se reformula Harry. Naiken continua son récit :

- Le retour des Ookami a provoqué un drame, un drame dont je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment… ainsi les Ookami ont pratiquement tous disparu, tous exterminés. Misami et moi sommes les deux derniers _pour le moment éveillés_… enfin avant que Draco ne nous rejoigne mais lui c'est un peu différent, il n'est pas_ pur…_

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, il regarda Draco avant de revenir vers Naiken :

- Quand vous dites que certains se réveillent, Draco en fait donc partie ? Il s'est éveillé mais comment, sa lignée n'a que des sorciers de sang pur !

Les mots de Harry firent fièrement redresser la tête du loup blanc, comme s'il approuvait totalement les mots de son ennemi pour une fois. Mais Naiken secoua la tête :

- Tu crois que c'est une référence ? Tu crois que les sangs purs comme tu le dis sont « tous purs » ? Ce n'est qu'un mot, Harry, les descendants Ookami étaient quoi ? Tu as bien compris mon récit, non ?

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour, il murmura :

- Ils étaient aussi des sorciers, des...

- _Animagus_, comme vous les appelez ici, qui ont choisi de rester des loups. Je dois admettre que je préfère le terme Ookami no Kami à Lupin ou Animagus. Il y avait des sangs purs parmi eux aussi. Donc rien ne dit que les ancêtres de Malfoy n'en étaient pas, donc que certains aient choisi de revenir humains et de le rester comme l'inverse. Cependant ce phénomène n'existe qu'au Japon, il se peut qu'il y ait des descendants japonais ici, mais cela je ne peux le dire.

- Alors il y en avait peut-être dans sa famille ?

Harry avait prononcé les mots doucement, mais le canidé blanc l'avait entendu. Il grogna et se redressa, mais se raplatit vite en voyant Naiken le toiser. Le japonais soupira un instant :

- Malfoy n'est pas _un sang pur Ookami._ S'il avait dû se transformer cela aurait dû se passer durant la pleine lune et non avant… enfin plus précisément durant la pleine lune bleue… Son cas… je ne peux rien dire sur ça Harry, mais sache qu'il est coincé entre deux catégories, la domination et la soumission…

- Cela veut dire quoi ? _Demanda le brun interdit, l'inquiétude monta subitement en lui._

- Que plus il se rapproche de la transformation complète, soit durant la lune bleue, et plus… il souffrira à cause de la meute. Du moins pour le moment nous sommes que deux… _pour le moment_…

Naiken insista sur les mots et Harry ne creusa pas vraiment. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui inspirait des idées de vengeance mais aussi de châtiment envers son ennemi :

- Il ne l'aura pas volé avec tout le mal qu'il a fait !

_Un grognement se fit entendre encore, mais plus sourd, plus bref._

- Tu sais, après la lune bleue… il se peut qu'il perde totalement sa personnalité d'antan. Il n'est pas pur, il ne contrôlera jamais totalement le loup en lui, du moins pas tout seul. Le loup dominant et le dominé seront constamment en guerre… jusqu'à sa destruction totale. La seule chose qui pourrait l'aider et le sauver d'une folie certaine… c'est un Alpha !

- Où est le souci ? _Demanda Harry._

- Il est ce qu'on appelle _un Ambis_, un paria, un maudit ! Ni soumis, ni dominé. Il est entre les deux. Ainsi, son odeur est aussi putride que la pire des pourritures quand il est sous forme loup. L'Alpha ressent cette odeur et ne pense qu'à une seule chose… le détruire. Certes, nous sommes différents des loups-garous, nous avons un total contrôle sur nos actions, excepté face à des situations extrêmes, ou si l'un de nous renie son côté humain. _Les Ambis_ font partie des situations extrêmes.

- C'est intéressant, mais vous en parlez comme si j'étais moi-même concerné. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut arriver à Malfoy !

Sa réaction était violente, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il regarda le loup blanc attendant une réaction, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder, sans ciller, sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

- Minami, mon ami, n'aime pas les humains. Il les à reniés depuis longtemps. Mais ce soir, en étant face à toi il a failli t'attaquer, il a réussi avec grand mal à reprendre le dessus, sais-tu pourquoi ? _demanda Naiken calmement._

- Non je…

_Il dévisagea le ténébreux avec une lueur subite de terreur._

- Tu es un Alpha… le sang des Ookami coule en toi. Minami est un loup, l'odeur de ses semblables ne le trompe jamais. Il hait sa forme humaine. Il ne peut pas se tromper sur toi ! Ton sang va s'éveiller dans moins de deux semaines et à ce moment précis… si tu ne renies pas la haine que tu portes envers cet Ambis blanc, tu le tueras certainement !

Draco venait de se redresser, les oreilles tournées vers le brun, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration coupée. Harry était sous le choc. Les mots furent d'un tel impact, qu'il ne sut comment réagir, ni même comment protester. Il n'y avait que le noir absolu en lui, un désarroi total, mêlé à une envie de fuir, de crier aux mensonges et à l'imposture ! Il ne voulait pas le croire, pas l'admettre, il semblait paniqué et hors de lui. Il recula tremblant, serrant les poings et murmura :

- C'est faux… c'est faux ! Je ne… vous vous jouez de moi, jamais je n'ai été, je…

- Tu peux le nier, tu peux le refuser, et même hurler si tu veux. Mais le fuir cela ne sera pas possible. Tu es comme cela, je ne sais pas d'où vient le gène de ton…

- Mais taisez-vous bon sang ! Ce que vous dites est absurde ! Les Ookami, les loups, les sorciers qui décident de rester des bêtes ! Foutaises ! Vous voulez me faire avaler cela ! Je ne goberais pas ces limaces ! Et toi Hagrid ! Tu ne dis rien ! Bon sang il faut en parler aux autres !

Son ami était pâle mais n'osait rien dire. Harry aurait tellement aimé avoir du soutien, ses amis Ron et Hermione avec lui, mais cela n'était pas possible. Il était seul face à cette révélation qui l'achevait mentalement. Naiken le prit soudainement par le bras, le secouant avant de dire :

- Des bêtises ? C'est la stricte vérité ! ne t'avise pas à en parler à qui que ce soit !

- Pourquoi m'avoir tout raconté alors ?! _S'écria le brun._

Naiken le toisa un moment, le regard furieux.

- Misami ne contrôle pas ses émotions, il vient de te sentir et comprendre que tu es un Alpha… que crois-tu qu'il voudra faire maintenant ?

Il y eut un grand silence mais Naiken continua simplement :

- Il peut se contrôler pour le moment… Mais il reconnaîtra tout le temps l'odeur que tu portes. Misami est impulsif. Mais on nous a demandé de venir ici pour vous aider contre…

Il marqua une pause. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, il se reprit pour dire :

- Fais attention à toi et tes amis, je tenterai de faire entendre raison à Misami… il a une dette à payer ici, peut-être qu'il fera un effort avec toi si tes gènes d'Alpha ne sont pas trop… intenses ! Maintenant autre chose, depuis combien de temps tu connais _cet Ambis_ ? Demanda Naiken en _montrant Draco._

- Depuis la première année, donc sept ans, non huit même. Mais pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on reparle de lui !

- C'est un souci… Tu appartiens à cette école, si il est affecté comme je le crains, si Misami, moi-même ou _d'autres _le malmènent, son instinct persécuté se forcera à trouver un refuge. Tu es le seul Alpha qu'il connaîtra, mais aussi le seul qui pourrait le mettre en morceaux. Je crains qu'il ne fasse des bêtises graves, les Ambis sont ingérables, détestables…

Draco se raidissa, il aurait bien bondi sur l'homme pour lui arracher les membres un par un, mais il ne le fit pas. Son instinct l'entravait, il se détestait, il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?_ Siffla Harry._

- Essaie de refouler ta haine, ton mépris, essaie de ne pas penser comme lui. De ne pas vouloir lui faire ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce serait de toute façon lui ressembler et je suppose que tu ne veux pas de cela… cela va de même pour lui, essayez d'avoir un terrain d'entente, sinon dans deux semaines… le sang coulera à flots !_Répondit froidement Naiken._

- Attendez là je ne veux pas l'aider ! Vous êtes encore plus fou ou quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! Il peut mourir s'il le faut je m'en fiche ! _Hurla le brun._

Il y eut un silence, étrangement Malfoy ne disait rien. Il restait affreusement muet, même trop pour Harry. Pourquoi cette enflure ne répondait-il pas à tout cela ?

- J'espère que tu apprendras à pardonner… _Souffla doucement Naiken._

Ces mots déplurent à Harry, il retira son bras de la main de Naiken et recula. Il voulait sortir d'ici et retrouver dans sa chambre pour oublier tout cela, surtout, ne plus jamais avoir à faire à _ces Ookami. _Mais Naiken le retint avant de dire :

- Tu pourrais devenir dangereux pour lui et...

- Vous n'avez qu'à le tenir éloigné au lieu de le faire revenir dans les dortoirs !

Draco baissa la tête, Naiken reprit :

- C'est ce qui était convenu, il devait rester chez Hagrid jusqu'à la pleine lune, mais cet idiot a réussi à revenir dans vos quartiers sans qu'il en ait l'autorisation. D'ailleurs je me demande _qui_ aurait pu lui donner le mot de passe de votre chambre…

Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre de plus, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, la voix de Naiken raisonna une dernière fois :

- Un Ambis est voué à la mort… Devant un Alpha c'est aussi la mort assurée, surtout si celui-ci est haineux, soit tu contrôles ta haine, soit tu l'évites totalement… ne l'oublie pas ! Sinon on sera obligé de prendre des mesures désolantes pour le protéger.

Mais le brun était déjà loin. Il ne voulait pas accepter cela, il ne voulait plus attendre cela. Il ne voulait pas tuer qui que ce soit et même Malfoy. Il avait peur de ces révélations, peur de son avenir, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire aux autres.

Le reste de la nuit fut fortement agité pour le jeune survivant. En effet, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Ce matin, à la table de son ancienne maison, où un petit endroit avait été réservé aux anciens élèves, il semblait presque s'endormir dans son bol de jus de citrouille au lait. Ron le bouscula un peu. Harry se redressa si vivement qu'il en fit sursauter Hermione qui était juste devant lui. La jeune fille échappa sa tartine dans son bol, éclaboussant ses deux amis.

- Harry fais attention un peu ! Enfin désolée, tu m'as fait peur… mince alors vous êtes dans un sal état maintenant, dire qu'on sera affecté dans certains cours aujourd'hui… j'espère vraiment que je…

- On sait Hermione, on sait ! _Trancha_ _Ron en essuyant sa veste._

Hermione dévisagea méchamment son ami roux, Harry soupira. Ils étaient par groupe aujourd'hui, ses amis et lui seraient certainement séparés pour venir en aide à certains élèves peu confiants. Enfin, ce n'était pas une grande aide, c'était aussi pour réviser leurs cours et espérer ainsi finir leur année en ayant leur A.S.P.I.C. Cependant, Harry se fichait bien de ce diplôme, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Malfoy en loup, lui-même en était apparemment un. Pour le moment il voyait dans tout cela qu'un amas de mensonges. Hermione l'interpella, le faisant revenir à la réalité :

- Harry tu vas bien ? Tu es étrange depuis ce matin et tu n'as presque rien mangé. Tu sembles fatigué aussi… ne sois pas si inquiet, Poudlard ne s'est jamais portée aussi bien tu sais ! Je suis sûre qu'une petite sortie pour faire un entraînement de Quidditch te ferait le plus grand bien !

Ron approuva en se goinfrant avec des muffins. Harry lança un sourire à son amie. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de ses tracas et il ne comptait pas le faire. Les impliquer dans un nouveau danger n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il touilla un peu le jus de son bol d'un air anxieux, qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué encore une fois par la brune :

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais ?

- Rien Hermione, je t'assure que je vais bien ! Je suis juste un peu perturbé par les comportements changeants de chacun je crois, peut-être que moi-même je suis aussi affecté après tout ?

Hermione sourit avant de dire :

- J'espère que tu ne feras pas la chasse aux détraqueurs alors !

Ron manqua de s'étouffer, Harry se contena de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant maladroitement. Brusquement, un tintement de verre se fit entendre. Les uns après les autres, les jeunes firent silence. La directrice, derrière ses lunettes carrées, toujours avec son chignon serré, prit la parole :

- Bien le bonjour à vous tous ! Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ! Comme vous le savez, des anciens élèves se sont joints à nous pour cette année, ils seront ici pour vous apporter leur soutien…

Certains élèves étaient encore remués de cette annonce. D'autres applaudissaient vraiment heureux de voir qu'ils pourraient parler aux anciens « sauveurs » de Poudlard. La vieille femme fit une nouvelle fois retentir son verre, la salle retomba dans un silence profond :

- Comme vous le savez aussi donc, aujourd'hui nous allons élaborer des petits groupes, chacun de ces groupes sera affecté à un cours par semaine, je vais donc commencer. Pour le premier groupe, pour le Quidditch nous avons deux Gryffondor… Monsieur Ron Weasley et mademoiselle Hermione Granger, et deux Serdaigle, mesdemoiselles Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, leur frustration était extrême. La jeune fille n'approuvait pas du tout cette fonction et Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se défouler sur son balai, mais il était contraint de devoir laisser ses amis y aller sans lui. Evidement Ron était très enjoué, et il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans le ventre de Harry. Les élèves étaient fortement heureux de cette nouvelle. Harry soupira, il croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber dans un cours de potions. La directrice continua son appel :

- Pour le prochain cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, je vais appeler messieurs Neville Londubat, Harry Potter de Gryffondor, et deux Serpentard, messieurs Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy !

Harry pensait voir les portes du pénitencier s'ouvrir en face de lui, il n'y aurait pas pu avoir pire. Même les cours de potions maintenant lui semblaient tout à fait acceptables, mais se retrouver avec Draco Malfoy… d'ailleurs, pourrait-il venir ? Maintenant qu'il était… personne n'était donc au courant… c'était la misère, la poisse, l'enfer pour lui.

Harry sortait de la salle commune pour se rendre à son premier cours, mais il y allait à reculon. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà partis à leurs propre cours de soutien en Quidditch. Neville l'avait rejoint, il semblait très tendu, très énervé, à la moindre réflexion Harry était certain que le jeune aurait tout explosé autour de lui. Neville lui susurra :

- Bordel, pourquoi doit-on être avec ce fumier de Théodore ?

Harry lui lança un regard complètement offusqué. Comment Neville venait-il de parler ? Encore pire, ce dernier ne se rendait pas du tout compte de ce qu'il faisait ni disait. Le jeune homme le devança pour arriver plus rapidement en cours, jurant doucement. Harry l'avait enfin rejoint. Il y avait quelques élèves de deuxièmes années, pas très rassurés, des Gryffondor et uniquement deux Serpentard. La guerre avait bien laissé ses marques. Harry prit place avec Neville dans un coin de la pièce, il scruta la salle avant de se raidir en voyant le blond aux côtés de Théodore. Draco lui lança un rictus amusé. Mais Harry détourna vite la tête, comment le blond pouvait-il être ici ?

Instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Harry avait déjà vu cet homme auparavant. Les allures imposantes, les balafres et le nez aquilin. Oui, c'était la même personne qu'il avait vue quand il était dans le Poudlard Express. L'homme portait une longue cape déchirée, comme si une bête sauvage l'avait lacérée. Son haut ressemblait à celui qu'auraient porté les anciens nobles d'autrefois, une chemine blanche surmontée d'une sorte de foulard noir. Son pantalon était très serré, entouré de drôles de ceintures et de chaînes qui tintaient à chaque pas. Autour de sa taille, il avait une grosse ceinture en cuir qui représentait un gros serpent, d'ailleurs la tête de celui-ci servait de support pour ranger sa baguette. Il portait aux pieds de grandes bottes acajou qui lui remontaient aux mollets. Il toisa chacun des élèves avant de regarder les quatre plus âgés de la salle, d'une voix glaciale et sèche il demanda :

- Vous quatre, vous êtes ici pour instruire et garantir une certaine sécurité aux jeunes incultes que vous avons ici ? Veuillez vous regrouper dans un coin…

Avec une certaine appréhension, Malfoy et Nott rejoignirent les deux Gryffondor. Ce professeur glaçait le dos des élèves rien qu'en les regardant. Celui-ci reprit d'une voix toujours aussi froide :

- Je ne comprends pas comment de si jeunes élèves pourraient se défendre face à des créatures ou des êtres maléfiques ! Mais soit, je suis Hester Graham ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ! Nous commençons de suite !

Sans plus attendre, d'un geste vif du poignet il leva sa baguette afin de faire sombrer la salle dans le noir complet. Là, juste dans un coin sombre, on pouvait clairement distinguer deux iris jaunes qui observaient chacun des élèves présents dans la classe.


	5. Chapter 4 : Une retenue et des souvenirs

**Rating : M ~**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages, ainsi que l'oeuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Harry Potter est une suite romanesque de fantasy comprenant sept tomes, écrite par J. K. Rowling entre 1997 et 2007.**

**Couple Potentiel : HPDM**

**Note de l'Auteur : Les personnages Naiken B. et d'autres sont mes propres personnages inclus dans l'histoire ainsi que la légende des enfants de la lune et des Ookami, L'histoire se passe après le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, la plupart des événements ne sont pas changés ! Certains personnages dit morts, peuvent revenir, en l'occurrence un seul pour le moment.**

**Correctrice : Marina**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer aussi vous savez merci !**

**H****imechu95670**

Comme je l'ais dit en privé, j'ai lus tellement de fictions avec des Draco Malfoy pardonné trop rapidement, ou des histoire d'amour trop rapide et des sentiments qui pour moi sont trop « illogique ». Je garde en tête que Draco est quand même une personne détesté de beaucoup, ce ne serait pas trop normal que tout le monde le considère bien en quelques chapitres. Cependant, le pardon est une chose humaine, et que certains peuvent comprendre ! Donc Draco sera-t-il pardonné ? Ses actions seules pourront le sauver. Car au fond, peut-être que Draco n'était pas aussi méchant mais juste trop égoïste, gâté et orgueilleux et que le mot amitié et amour le feront comprendre beaucoup de chose ! Sinon merci de ton commentaire =D

**Jenna potter**

Ah oui ! Je crois que vous êtes beaucoup à me le dire, vous n'inquiétez pas ! Il faut le temps que le brun digère le tout, je vais vous donner une petite indication ! La lune bleu change le caractère des gens ) … mais peut-être que ce chapitre vous expliquera tout !

_**Chapitre 4 : Une retenue ? Des souvenirs ?**_

_Sans plus attendre, d'un geste vif du poignet il leva sa baguette afin de faire sombrer la salle dans le noir complet. Là, juste dans un coin sombre, on pouvait clairement distinguer deux iris jaunes qui observaient chacun des élèves présents dans la classe. _

Harry se disait que pour un cours destiné à des premières années, c'était peut-être un peu extrême… Il sentait quelqu'un s'agiter à ses côtés. Effectivement, Draco avait mis sous son nez la manche de sa robe de sorcier, marmonnant tout bas :

- Un renard… pourquoi un renard ? Il a quoi en tête ce vieux fou ?

Que voulait-il dire ? Le professeur venait de rapprocher une grosse cage où les deux yeux y brillaient toujours. La pièce était si sombre que le brun avait bien du mal à discerner la créature qui se tortillait à l'intérieur. Les élèves n'étaient pas non plus rassurés. Leurs murmures anxieux amusaient le professeur balafré, d'un geste vif il se mit devant la cage, empêchant ainsi les jeunes de la regarder davantage. L'homme reprit la parole :

- Je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui une créature qui n'appartient pas à votre pays. Vous allez me demander sans doute pourquoi ? Je suis dans l'idée que tout peut arriver de nos jours… mon pays natal est le Japon, nos créatures sont imprégnées d'une magie bien différente de celle de vos bestioles européennes… chez nous, les novices apprennent à se protéger contre ce qu'on appelle… _les Kitsune._

Du bout de sa baguette, il éclaira la cage, dévoilant ainsi la mystérieuse créature aux élèves. C'était effectivement un renard avec un pelage doré, ses yeux ambre regardaient les élèves avec malice et curiosité. Harry se rendit compte que l'animal possédait trois queues, au lieu d'une seule habituelle. Le professeur expliqua :

- Les Kitsune ont une intelligence supérieure à celle des renards normaux, ils ont également des pouvoirs magiques. Tout au long de leur existence, ces créatures gagnent des capacités surnaturelles… comme prendre n'importe quelle forme, humaine le plus souvent, en particulier l'apparence de jolies jeunes femmes. Ils aiment prendre la forme de la personne que vous aimez le plus, ou vous attirer à l'aide d'objet de valeur… il leur suffit d'une petite feuille pour qu'elle se transforme en lingot d'or ! Mais tout n'est qu'illusion…

- Lingot d'or ? _Demanda une fille étonnée._

- Nous avons des armes bien à nous au Japon pour lutter contre eux, mais ici nous apprendrons une façon de nous défendre grâce à à un sortilège lancé par vos baguettes, très simple… _Foxessione_… Il faut que vous sachiez que les nouveaux sorts sont très compliqués à créer. Les sorciers japonais ont donc usé grandement de leur talent pour créer ce sort. Mais avant de pratiquer, je vais vous présenter mon assistant…

L'homme attrapa une chaîne qui dépassait de la cage avant de l'ouvrir. Le Kitsune émergea les queues entre les cuisses, regardant le monde qui l'entourait, grognant par moment. Son regard s'arrêta sur Draco qui détourna les yeux, pas à l'aise. Le professeur tira un peu sur la chaîne, l'animal prit alors position assise. L'homme déposa une sorte de gland de chêne devant ses pattes. Le Kitsune posa ses griffes dessus pour le faire rouler en tournant la tête vers son maître. L'homme sourit avant d'inviter un des élèves à avancer.

- Je vais demander à nos invités de se joindre à la démonstration. Le sortilège _Foxessione_ est l'équivalent de nos charmes d'exorcisme au Japon. Il force le Kitsune à reprendre sa forme d'origine, cela vous permettra de le démasquer. Or, nous sommes en pleine période de la lune bleue, donc le sort ne devrait logiquement pas fonctionner. Cependant, mon animal est dressé pour reprendre automatiquement sa forme à la vue et à l'écoute du sort, ne soyez pas surpris s'il redevient comme avant…

Harry se souvint que la directrice avait expliqué les effets de la lune bleue durant le banquet d'accueil. Il était interdit aux jeunes de s'approcher des animaux, également les cours de soins aux créatures magiques seraient suspendus ce mois-ci.

- Tenez, vous par exemple, fit _le professeur_ en _désignant Neville_. Approchez-vous donc ! Faites cependant attention, cette créature agit comme un _Épouvantard_. Cependant, les Kitsune eux cherchent au fond de votre âme ce que vous désirez le plus au monde… la persuasion marche très facilement, si l'humain est manipulable !

Neville nerveux, obtempéra sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Draco n'était pas loin de Harry, mais il ne voulait pas s'approcher plus du renard, le brun osa donc lui demander :

- Tu crains les renards à présent ? Ne me dis pas que tu es en dessous de leur hiérarchie aussi ?

- Ne sois pas si idiot Potter, _dit sèchement le blond, n'appréciant pas la moquerie._ Ils ont une odeur désagréable et forte. Ce serait simple de les suivre à la trace… enfin, apparemment leur odeur est moins fétide que celle que je dégage...

Il avait parlé bien bas sur ses derniers mots. Harry consentit de lui répondre :

- Les mots de Naiken t'ont affecté on dirait ? Peut-être qu'il était trop agacé… tu ne l'as pas écouté, il t'avait demandé de rester…

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cela Potter, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il s'éloigna de lui, Draco ne tenait pas à engager la moindre conversation. Harry soupira avant de tourner son regard vers Neville. Le Gryffondor se tenait face au renard, les yeux de la créature étaient remplis de malice. Tout d'un coup, il prit forme humaine, une femme d'un certain âge qui tenait une fiole en main. Neville était troublé et émerveillé à la fois, juste en face de lui, cet imposteur qu'il contemplait avec envie avait pris l'apparence de sa mère.

- _Tu l'aimes ? Ta mère ? Tu vois comme elle va bien ? Si tu prends cette fiole qui est entre mes mains… elle sera mieux, fais-moi confiance elle sera guérie… tu veux cela ? _

Neville était perturbé, le professeur lui ordonna de lancer le sortilège. Mais le renard bien trop espiègle en sachant ce qui l'attendait, riposta avec une voix encore plus douce, emplissant ses yeux d'un amour maternel :

- _Je ne te veux pas de mal… je suis ici pour t'aimer, tu m'aimes toi aussi non ? Prends ce remède, et je pourrais de nouveau te prouver mon amour… mon fils…_

- _Foxessione !_

Le sort entoura l'animal, le forçant à reprendre sa forme originale. Glapissant de mécontentement, le Kitsune se prosterna aux pieds de son maitre :

- Bien, bien ! On dirait que vous avez un comportement bien audacieux, monsieur Londubat. La frustration en vous a certainement contré le renard… bien, allez donc rejoindre les autres élèves. Mademoiselle Justine Embois ? Venez ici je vous prie !

Une fille de première année s'approcha doucement. Neville revint vers ses compagnons en serrant les poings tout en marmonnant encore des jurons. Le survivant ne le trouvait pas dans son état habituel, trop colérique, impulsif comme si chaque mot allait lui faire perdre contrôle. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose, il regarda la jeune débutante. Le Kitsune tenait dans sa gueule une magnifique poupée en porcelaine, la gamine essaya de la lui prendre avant de prendre sur elle pour enfin s'écrier :

- _Foxessione !_

Elle se débrouillait bien pour une débutante. Le regard du brun dévia sur Draco qui était maintenant sur ses gardes. Effectivement, les yeux gris du garçon inspectaient les moindres réactions de Neville qui était toujours aussi agacé, une vraie bombe à retardement. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco se souciait autant de cela. Ce n'était pourtant pas son soucis, mais les iris grises continuèrent de toiser le concerné, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Le survivant s'interrogeait, ce n'était directement pas Neville qu'il surveillait, mais le Serpentard qui se trouvait à ces côtés… Théodore Nott. D'ailleurs celui-ci interpella Neville :

- Alors le petit Nevillounet a besoin de sa maman chérie ?

Le renversement de situation arriva, Neville se jeta de toutes ses forces sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière. Sous le choc, Théodore se heurta au professeur qui en échappa la chaîne du Kitsune. L'animal ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui. D'un bond, il se faufila entre les élèves qui poussèrent des cris de surprise. Le renard passa sous la robe de sorcier de Harry avant de s'échapper par la porte d'entrée qui était restée entre-ouverte. Le professeur quant à lui avait agrippé les deux chahuteurs par la peau du cou. Il s'adressa aux deux anciens élèves restants :

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez de suite me le chercher. Et vous… vous êtes monsieur Potter ? Je crois que vous devriez l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais… rapportez-moi ce renard avant qu'il ne perturbe le reste de l'école !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Harry hésita un moment, mais en voyant le regard insistant du professeur, il se décida à le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir il s'aperçut que le blond avait prit une nette avance sur lui, en quelques enjambées il n'eut pas de mal à être à ses côtés, lui demandant :

- Mais tu sais où chercher au moins ? Tu es parti comme cela, dans une direction au hasard ? Tu n'essaies tout de même pas de fuir les responsabilités qu'on vient de te donner j'espère, Malfoy ?

Draco tourna des yeux indignés vers lui :

- Potter… vraiment, je suis obligé de répondre à cette question ? Car si tu penses te moquer de moi c'est vraiment mal joué sur ce coup-ci… sérieusement, on parlait de quoi tout à l'heure en cours ? Fais donc travailler ta petite cervelle !

Harry lui lança un regard sombre. Encore une fois une colère immense l'engloutissait totalement, une irritation si cuisante qu'il en aurait fracassé les murs autour de lui. Mais soudain il eut comme un déclic. Il se ressaisissa aussitôt, toute trace de rage fut soudainement comme évaporée.

- Oh… son odeur, oui évidemment tu le sens ! J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois plus vraiment… euh comme avant…

- Si je pouvais aussi sentir ta stupidité de loin, ça m'arrangerait pour t'éviter, Potter…

- Quoi ! _S'indigna le brun._

- Et pour te répondre, oui je le flaire très bien… ce renard a une odeur si aigre que je ne pourrais que difficilement en perdre sa trace. On dirait qu'il va vers les couloirs intérieurs, vers les pièces reculées où on a pas le droit d'aller. Je crois que c'est juste après les escaliers qui en font à leur tête… _reprit le blond comme si de rien était._

Cependant Harry le stoppa en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Le blond n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement :

- Tu penses que je vais rester sans rien dire sur tes derniers mots ? Après on nous demande d'essayer de nous entendre, c'est chose impossible de toute…

Draco le repoussa vivement pour rétorquer :

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise, tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, ni même ce que c'est de devenir comme cela. Mais après tout Potter, tu dois bien être heureux de voir que la roue tourne pour moi ? Cela se serait produit pour tes amis tu aurais donné corps et âme pour les sauver… cependant ce n'est pas le cas car il s'agit de _moi. _Du coup évidement cela ne compte pas…

Draco fit une pause, mais Harry ne disait rien, le blond reprit alors :

- Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû accepter de continuer de suivre les cours comme me l'avait proposé McGonagall ! Je me fiche complèment de ce qu'il adviendra maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Sans laisser le temps au survivant de répliquer, il se dirigea vers les couloirs isolés. Harry ne se sentait pas très bien après cette discussion. Dernièrement, sa colère, son mépris et sa haine l'avaient trop dévoré. Harry se rendait compte avec effroi qu'il était lui-même en train de changer, et pas dans le bon sens. Il comprenait presque le mal qu'avait dû encaisser Draco, tous les mots si atroces de Naiken ainsi que le regard des autres et enfin… lui-même ne l'avait pas l'épargné dernièrement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui pardonner son passé.

Harry se secoua vivement la tête, avant de rejoindre Draco. Celui-ci était encore dans les couloirs, face à une grande porte à moitié ouverte où les professeurs y gardaient enfermés les créatures magiques pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutefois, il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup en ce moment à cause des derniers évènements troublants. Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés, il faisait sombre. Néanmoins, les jeunes parvinrent à distinguer l'intérieur de la pièce. Des cages vides étaient entreposées un peu partout, des cartons remplis de vieux manuscrits poussiéreux, d'autres briques à braques et enfin une commode où était certainement encore enfermé _l'Épouvantard_ qu'ils avaient affronté en troisième année. Il n'y avait pas de trace du Kitsune pour le moment, mais Draco était persuadé que l'animal se cachait ici. Harry essaya de chercher entre les cages et les cartons, espérant qu'il se soit dissimulé par ici. Draco se tenait à côté d'un bureau où reposait une montagne de documents. Le blond marmonna :

- Où te caches-tu sale bête ? Je sais que tu es ici…

- Malfoy, ne le provoque pas, ils sont censés être intelligents… rappelle-toi que Buck l'avait mal pris et que…

- Merci pour votre morale professeur Potter ! _Coupa le concerné._

Le blond s'était retourné et avait ainsi manqué d'attention. Subitement, la pile de papier fut percutée de plein fouet par une grosse boule de poils orangés. Draco sentit une vive douleur au bras. Le renard venait de le mordre, pas jusqu'au sang, mais bien assez pour le déstabiliser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'instinct lupin ne reprenne le dessus sur lui. Repoussant violemment la créature, il ne sentit pas la transformation arriver... il était déjà à quatre pattes à terre, sa fourrure blanche ébouriffée, et avait pris en chasse le Kitsune. Draco venait de perdre le contrôle, il était redevenu un loup.

Harry était pris au dépourvu, choqué de voir ce loup trop grand dans la pièce qui elle était bien trop petite pour l'accueillir. Le canidé blanc de la taille d'un équidé semblait hors de lui, poursuivant la boule orangée qui avait de la peine à le semer. La force du loup renversait les cages et les cartons, faisant voler les papiers en l'air. Même les meubles et les chaises n'étaient pas épargnés. Sa frénésie ne s'arrêtait pas. Le loup blanc claquait ses puissantes mâchoires non loin des queues ébouriffées du renard apeuré. Harry se recula évitant les deux bêtes de justesse. Il finit par hurler :

- Malf… Draco arrête bon sang ! Tu vas tout détruire, reprends-toi ! Si on te découvre ! Arrête je te dis, stop idiot !

Il pensait le faire réagir en l'appelant par son prénom, mais en vain. Draco était devenu incontrôlable. Ses iris ocres exorbitées sombrèrent dans la folie animale. Harry se souvint de la dernière fois, quand Draco l'avait sauvé dans la forêt face à l'araignée, ses iris étaient aussi devenues de cette couleur bestiale. Cependant, une fois qu'il s'était calmé, elles avaient récupéré leur couleur initiale. Comment faire cette fois ? La fierté de Draco était trop forte, s'être fait mordre par un si petit canidé qui de plus était un grand ennemi du loup. C'était le pire pour son instinct, il ne se calmerait jamais…

Le canidé blanc venait de se heurter à la grande commode. C'est alors qu'un bruit strident se fit entendre à l'intérieur de celle-ci, certainement _l'Épouvantard_. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses, si par malheur il parvenait à sortir, les problèmes ne feraient qu'empirer. Le renard comprenant la situation comme s'il avait lu en Harry, virevolta, pour revenir se cacher derrière le meuble qui contenait la créature de l'épouvante. Le canidé blanc furieux le rattrapa, pour gratter la porte énergiquement à l'aide de ses pattes avant, espérant ainsi attraper ce maudit Kitsune. Harry cria :

- Non arrête ! Arrête-toi Draco !

Si par malheur le loup ouvrait la porte, c'en était fini ! Ce maudit renard malicieux avait bien calculé son coup, face à un _Épouvantard _qui ne serait pas affecté par la magie… ça pourrait tourner au drame. Harry prit son courage en main. Il s'approcha rapidement de Draco pour lui saisir la queue blanche, espérant ainsi le focaliser sur autre chose. Immédiatement, le loup eut un jappement contrarié, retournant ses iris ocres enragées vers le brun, avant de se diriger vers lui. Harry tomba en arrière se retrouvant avec une bête incontrôlable juste au dessus de lui, il déglutit difficilement se maudissant lui-même.

La gueule du canidé se rapprocha rapidement de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Harry osa regarder, découvrant un Draco qui tremblait de tout son corps en se retenant de toute son âme. Il luttait contre lui-même, contre la bête en lui. Harry pouvait voir cette souffrance et détresse aux travers des yeux paniqués qui avaient récupéré leur couleur argenté… le brun ne disait rien, regardant la scène avec impuissance, mais en voyant que Draco n'y arriverait certainement pas seul, il dit calmement :

- Tout va bien maintenant… calme-toi… ça va aller…

Les mots semblaient apaiser le canidé, il se calma lentement. Tout semblait s'arranger jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière eux se remette à grincer dangereusement. Le brun voulut se redresser, mais il se heurta au pelage duveteux de son camarade. Il le poussa un peu pour dire :

- Draco, la porte vite ! Ferme-la ! Fais quelque chose ! Je peux pas bouger t'es trop… trop encombrant !

Poussant un bref grondement et avec un effort considérable, il se détourna pour refermer la porte à l'aide de ses pattes, qui lentement redevinrent celles d'un être humain. Draco était redevenu lui-même, mais à quel prix ? Ses efforts l'avaient mentalement exténué. Il se laissa tomber à genoux… se maudissant d'avoir agi aussi stupidement. Harry fit un pas vers lui, mais en voyant le renard non loin de lui bien amusé par la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher avec un regard hargneux. Il prononça le sortilège en espérant que l'animal réagisse comme avec son maître :

- _Foxessione !_

L'animal fut heurté et déstabilisé un instant, assez de temps pour que Harry l'empoigne par une des queues pour ainsi l'enfermer dans une cage que Draco avait renversé juste avant. Le garçon soupira soulagé d'avoir neutralisé cette vermine. Il revint vers son collègue qui était encore à terre dans un état second.

- Vraiment des fois je me demande si tu n'as pas des gènes de loup fou enragé en toi… tu as tout démoli sur ton passage !

Le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre, ses yeux étaient perdus. Son corps tremblait encore. Sans doute de la peur ? Non, c'était là, la lutte en lui qui continuait toujours. Ce combat acharné entre l'humain et la bête qui le détruisait mentalement. Harry s'avança vers lui pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule le faisant ainsi sursauter. Le blond leva sa tête vers lui pour dire d'une voix tressaillante :

_- _Je… je me suis encore emporté, j'ai rien contrôlé ! J'ai attaqué, j'aurais pu… j'aurais pu te… si ton odeur n'avait pas…

- Quoi mon odeur ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de savoir où Draco voulait en venir, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme balafré, le professeur. Celui-ci toisa la pièce avec un regard abasourdi. Fou de rage il déclara :

- Je vous avez demandé de me le retrouver, pas de tout détruire ! Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? Ce renard est apprivoisé, il aurait simplement suffit de lui lancer directement le sort que je vous ai appris pour le calmer !

Harry se redressa, son camarade fit aussi de même en ayant toutefois encore des petites convulsions incontrôlables. Le brun était un peu perplexe, il ne pouvait pas dire que Draco s'était transformé en bête incontrôlable. Surtout, que se passerait-il pour lui après ? Le professeur comprendrait ? Ou déciderait-il de l'enfermer ? Ou pire encore... Harry savait que certaines créatures magiques étaient parfois répertoriées par le Ministère de la Magie, s'ils les jugeaient trop dangereuses elles étaient alors… peut-être que le blond n'aurait plus aucune liberté après cela. N'avait-il pas était suffisamment puni ? Malgré la petite voix haineuse en lui qui lui criait de le dénoncer, Harry fit mine de ne pas l'entendre… il dit avant que Draco ne parle :

- Pardon, on s'est un peu disputé sur la façon de faire, j'ai essayé de l'attraper à ma façon… mais mon sort n'a pas fonctionné j'avais oublié l'inefficacité en ce moment… du coup le sortilège a ricoché dans la pièce entière pour ainsi provoquer ce désordre…

Le professeur le toisa un long moment, alors que Draco regardait Harry en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « M_ais que fiches-tu Potter ? _» mais le survivant l'ignora totalement. Le balafré fit un large sourire avant de rétorquer au garçon :

- Que c'est noble de votre part de prendre la défense de votre ami, monsieur Potter… ne me dites pas que votre sort aurait pu laisser pareilles marques ?

Le professeur désigna la commode recouverte de traces de griffures, ainsi que certains autres meubles, les tables, les papiers déchiquetés, les meubles totalement griffés. Il y avait même du duvet de poils blancs qui traînait un peu partout. Le brun se sentit de suite mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas fait attention à ces détails importants. Draco semblait avoir un sourire ironique, comment pouvait-il badiner ainsi ? Harry commença à s'agacer, mais le professeur ajouta :

- Je suis de la même nationalité que messieurs Naiken et Misami… je suis toutefois bien humain… cependant, le cas de votre camarade ne m'est pas inconnu… _je sais ce qu'il est…_

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux, et lança un regard accusateur à Draco, mais celui-ci se contenta de l'ignorer. Le balafré continua sa déclaration :

- Je crains que ce désordre occasionné… est dû à la perte de contrôle que vous avez eu, monsieur Malfoy, je me trompe ? Cela me donne le droit de vous donner _une retenue_. Vous avez également manqué d'ouvrir la commode destinée à l'entraînement des troisièmes années… imaginez ce qu'il se serait passé si vous l'avez fait ? Vous n'avez pas su travailler en groupe monsieur Potter, alors ? Espérons que cela change… vous irez donc vous aussi en retenue ! _Acheva le professeur avec un air sournois._

- Quoi ! _Dirent en choeur les deux jeunes garçons._

Harry avait rejoint la salle commune. La retenue était pour ce soir avec Hagrid, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devrait faire. Il Soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans un des fauteuils. Juste après cette révélation, Draco était parti sans dire un mot. Certainement trop furieux d'avoir eu cette retenue, et surtout que le brun ait eu le cran de vouloir prendre ainsi sa défense. Pourquoi l'avait-il défendu d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, car sinon Draco aurait pu avoir des problèmes graves. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas mais… au fond il ne voulait pas que le blond soit enfermé comme une bête dangereuse, quoi que cette question restait à méditer… non il ne devait pas recommencer à mal penser ! Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider la tête de toutes ces sornettes.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, le survivant essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur ce bruit. Il voulait fuir tout cela l'espace d'un instant. Les loups, les Kitsune, le professeur de mauvaise foi… Malfoy. Il soupira de nouveau, se retournant sur le côté pour observer le feu. Les flammes semblaient si sauvages, si libres et sans doute sans pitié s'il osait les toucher… tout comme l'était Misami. Que ferait-il à Malfoy quand la lune sera pleine ? Pourquoi se faisait-il du souci comme cela ? C'était idiot, Draco se débrouillerait bien de toute façon.

- Harry, tu es déjà ici ?

Il se redressa dans un bon pour voir Ron. Son ami était couvert de boue et de terre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son cours de Quidditch s'était si mal passé que cela ? Il lui demanda :

- Eh bien ! La reprise ne semble pas avoir été bonne pour toi non ? Tout va bien ?

Le roux se laissa tomber à ses côtés pour lui lancer un regard désemparé, il articula avec difficulté :

- Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai vu ce soir… jamais… Harry, elle me fait peur ! Elle n'est pas normale… on me l'a changé !

Harry secoua la tête sans comprendre :

- De quoi tu parles Ron ? Je comprends rien explique-toi !

Ron regarda la cheminée d'un air vide avant de dire :

- Au début, Hermione ne voulait pas nous aider. Mais quand j'ai commencé à voler, et que les autres s'amusaient, ben elle à voulu essayer… elle a voulu essayer Harry !

Le survivant continua de le regarder avec un regard ahuri avant de lui demander de continuer son récit :

- Et… et… tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout cela ? Bah… elle a adoré ! Elle décrochait plus de son balai, elle a même frappé dans un cognard… dans un cognard Harry ! Et elle… elle était euphorique de l'avoir frappé comme elle a fait. En plus de cela… elle avait plus de poigne que moi Harry ! Il y a un truc qui va pas… mais vraiment pas ! Pourquoi elle ne va pas bien ? Pourquoi elle tape plus fort que moi ?

- … Elle a… fait quoi ?! _fit Harry sous le choc._

Juste à ce moment là, Hermione entra dans la pièce, les cheveux ébouriffés plus qu'à leur habitude, sa robe de sorcier tâchée, le sourire grand aux lèvres soulevant des pommettes rosées. Elle avança vers les garçons l'air fier.

- Whooouuuu le Quidditch c'est super en fait ! On se sent libre comme un oiseau ! Surtout il y a tellement de stratégies envisageables ! Je ne serais pas fâchée de recommencer ! Ron tu viendras avec moi, et toi Harry ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air plus que choqué, Harry dit alors d'une voix étranglée par l'incompréhension :

- Hermione… tu viens de voler sur un balai, tu as frappé dans un cognard et… _tu as aimé ça ? ..._

- Bien sûr ! _S'indigna la jeune fille._

- Non mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! _S'exclama Harry sur un ton colérique avant de se reprendre_. Pardon, j'ai du mal à… comment dire, je me sens terriblement nerveux en ce moment… un peu comme Neville en fait…

La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre, trop abasourdie. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, Ron par contre regardait Harry avec stupéfaction avant de lui dire :

- Neville c'est quand même plus extrême, mais j'avoue que tu es… plus froid et distant en ce moment, de plus tu parles plus du tout à Ginny, tu la fuis comme la peste…

- Je… je ne sais pas… je m'emporte beaucoup en ce moment, la moindre contrariété me met hors de moi, je… j'évite de…

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en compagnie de ses amis :

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu changes, je veux dire… Neville qui devient hargneux et bagarreur, Luna trop rationnelle, Ron… bah Ron écrase des araignées mais encore on dirait qu'il ne change pas trop… Quant à moi, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais… je ne me retiens pas, comme si j'avais besoin de vivre des sensations nouvelles. Ensuite, toi… tu ne deviens peut-être pas violent, mais oui agressif… je commence à me demander si cela ne vient pas de la lune bleue ?

Les amis se regardèrent un instant, c'était vrai que depuis que la lune s'était exposée à eux, les soucis avaient alors débuté. Les gens autour d'eux avaient commencé à agir différemment. D'ailleurs Neville et Théodore semblaient se chercher constamment querelle, ils étaient en retenue avec le balafré ce soir. Harry était persuadé que Théodore ne savait même pas que Neville existait avant cela, ce Serpentard était quelqu'un d'effacé et de discret, ce n'était pas le genre à chercher la bagarre. Draco avait changé lui aussi, il semblait plus ouvert tout en étant lui-même… Harry se demandait si ce changement n'avait pas un rapport avec…

- C'est impossible, le changement, la lune bleue… chacun de nous change… comme lui et il est… se pourrait-il que nous… soyons tous aussi ? C_eux qui changeny ? Marmonna-t-il tout bas._

- Tu as une idée Harry ?_ demanda Hermione._

Mais le jeune secoua la tête doucement, il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il pensait. Surtout il ne voulait pas admettre que cela pourrait être possible, qu'il y aurait plus qu'un simple changement de caractère dans tout cela… La jeune fille rétorqua :

- Je vais faire des recherches pendant que vous serez dans la grande salle pour manger, sur Naiken… sur cette lune bleue ! Je verrai bien si je trouve quelque chose…

Les garçons approuvèrent, mais Harry n'aurait pas davantage d'informations ce soir, comme il devait aller en retenue. D'ailleurs, la soirée passa trop vite à son goût, à peine avait-il terminé son assiette qu'il avait remplie malgré son manque d'appétit, qu'il était déjà dehors. Il vit avec surprise que Draco l'attendait à l'entrée des grandes portes de la cours de Poudlard, emmitouflé dans plusieurs capes chaudes tremblant de froid. Harry vint à sa rencontre avant de demander :

- Tu m'attendais toi ?

Le blond sursauta vivement, avant de reprendre un air hautain, pour finalement dire :

- Va savoir ! Autant y aller tous les deux ensemble, Misami aime faire les choses bien. Et il aime aussi qu'une meute soit en bonne harmonie, donc si on arrive séparément… il ne va pas aimer. Faisons au moins mine de collaborer !

Le brun se rapprocha suffisamment prêt, toisant le sorcier avant de dire :

- Tu as peur de lui… tu crois que ma présence l'incitera à ne pas t'attaquer ou te corriger comme la dernière fois ? Je ne vois que cette explication possible. j'ai bien vu comment il t'avait brutalisé… tu crois que je suis une bonne protection ?

Le blond tourna le dos, laissant échapper un petit rire amusé :

- Pourquoi agis-tu toujours ainsi Potter ?

- C'est-à-dire ? _Demanda le brun avec méfiance._

- Vouloir toujours être le bouclier des autres ? Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller sans toi, j'ai de quoi me défendre. Cependant pour le moment le seul qui est désarmé face à un loup de cette taille c'est toi… donc peut-être que c'est moi qui t'attendais pour éviter qu'il ne te saute dessus ?

Harry secoua la tête avant de partir devant.

- J'aimerais voir cela, si tu ne finis pas dessous lui avec les yeux roulants, lui suppliant de ne pas t'arracher les poils ! Ah oui aussi… je ne tiens pas à te protéger et je n'attends rien de toi. Je sais que tu as assez de mordant pour pouvoir parfaitement bien répliquer.

- Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur cela, _acheva le blond._

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid, il y avait des gens devant, deux personnes. Naiken était reconnaissable, ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux argentés. L'homme à ses côtés était plus grand et plus robuste avec une chevelure vermillon, il avait un regard de prédateur. Il toisait les deux arrivants, se retenant de ne pas bondir. Naiken à ses côtés lui tapota l'épaule, l'homme se détendit un peu. Les deux garçons leur faisaient maintenant face, Draco déclara du bout des lèvres :

- Bonsoir, Naiken… Misami…

Alors il s'agissait bien de Misami sous sa forme humaine. L'homme semblait pas vraiment bien, agité, anxieux, mais il prenait sur lui avant de dire à Draco :

- Saleté de renard, hein ? Dur de se débarrasser de son odeur, au moins cela camouflera la tienne. En parlant de cela, tu as bien pris la potion _Amissio-odor _cette fois ? Histoire que je puisse me mouvoir sous ma forme originale sans être trop perturbé ?

Le blond acquiesça, Misami lui fit un geste de la tête satisfait. Il regarda un instant Harry avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, avant de s'éloigner d'eux, Naken reprit la conversation :

- Vous en faites pas pour cela, il ira mieux une fois la lune passée. Les odeurs sont beaucoup moins fortes en période normale et avec l'aide de la potion que nous a fait le professeur Norge, l'odeur _Ambis Lupin_e de Draco n'est plus aussi forte à présent. Donc cela devrait aller mieux, ce serait dommage qu'on s'en prenne à lui… l'arrivée de cette pleine lune risque de nous détraquer.

Harry osa demander :

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Cette potion n'aurait pas dûe être à la base prévue avant que vous ne lui sautiez dessus ? Une fois la lune passée que se passera-t-il ? Enfin… que voulez-vous dire par "détraquer" ?

Naiken se gratta la tête, pour reprendre la parole :

- Effectivement, mais concevoir cette potion prend tu temps. Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas pris ses premières prises… du fait que nous étions tous sous tention la dernière fois. Il n'a pas été facile de faire entendre à votre camarade qu'il ne serait plus humain ! Il nous a aussi désobéis, Misami étant très attaché aux lois de la meute, eh bien… c'était un véritable affront ! Mais cela est discutable, je peux comprendre son désarroi. Par contre, Misami voit en cette transformation une bénédiction. Il n'a pas la même vison que vous et moi. Il considère sa forme humaine comme secondaire… pour ce qui est de la folie de la pleine lune bleue, je peux juste vous dire que vous êtes ici pour faire votre punition, les explications viendront plus tard. Je vais chercher Hagrid je reviens… restez bien ici !

Harry se retrouva seul avec Draco, il le toisa un bon moment avant de lui dire :

- Tu aurais dû prendre la potion… tu savais qu'il y avait un moyen de masquer cette fameuse odeur, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je n'accepte pas cela c'est tout Potter. Mais je dois dire que j'ai plus vraiment le choix et je suis las des morales de tout le monde… donc je prendrais cette fichue potion à goût de crottin de bouc !

Harry fut surpris de voir que le blond lui réponde sans chercher à le rabaisser. Mais aux derniers mots, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le blond le dévisagea un instant :

- Haha très drôle… surveille ton jus de citrouille durant le déjeuner, ça serait dommage que j'en fasse accidentellement tomber dedans… qui sait quel effet cela aura sur toi !

Harry esquissa un sourire, venait-il de plaisanter avec son pire ennemi ? Quelle sensation étrange… soudain le demi-géant se pointa venant eux, suivi de Naiken qui avait repris sa forme lupine. Misami était à l'écart, lui aussi sous forme de loup, seul Draco ne semblait pas enchanté à faire de même. Hagrid leur fit un sourire avant de dire d'une voix bourrue :

- Bonsoir Harry… Monsieur Malfoy ! Cela me rappelle le soir de votre première retenue, vous vous en souvenez ? C'était vraiment de bons souvenirs, vous étiez si jeunes…

- Vous voulez dire quand j'ai failli mourir ? Quand Draco a pris son courage entre deux mains en prenant la fuite en hurlant comme une fillette ?

- Hey ! S_'écria le blond._

_- _Herm hum… Bon ! Vous êtes ici pour faire votre punition, Naiken et Misami ont besoin de plantes médicinales spéciales qui ne poussent que durant les périodes de quart de lune justement. Ce sont des plantes importantes qui sont utilisées pour la potion de Malfoy, mais nous l'utiliserons aussi pour calmer les pulsions des Alphas. Donc prêts pour donner un coup de main ? Ou de pattes pour vous, monsieur Malfoy ? _Dit Hagrid, enjoué de commencer les recherches._

Draco pesta un moment, ce genre de besogne lui était insupportable. Harry demanda :

- Ce n'est pas dangereux Hagrid ? Les créatures sont incontrôlables en ce moment. J'en ai fait les frais la dernière fois avec l'Acromentula… est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- C'est qui la fillette maintenant Potter ? _Lança le blond qui était déjà parti vers la forêt, il recula un peu en voyant Misami lui grogner dessus. _C'est bon, je vais chercher avec lui, pas la peine d'être si agressif ! Je ne fausserai pas compagnie à la meute… enfin au groupe je devrais dire…

Hagrid sourit avant de répondre à son protégé :

- Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois je suis présent moi aussi, et Naiken et Misami sont auprès de nous. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis Harry, et ces fleurs sont en bordure de forêt, donc pas besoin de rentrer trop profondément à l'intérieur.

Le demi-géant ouvrit la marche, Naiken et Misami s'étaient lancés dans les bois. Draco suivit Harry. Le blond était toujours aussi emmitouflé dans ses affaires, il avait froid c'était certain, mais il se refusait à se transformer. Le survivant et lui prirent un sentier, Hagrid en prit un autre. Il ne serait pas très éloigné d'eux. Les garçons continuèrent leur marche, par moment Harry pouvait voir les ombres des deux loups les frôler, quelques grondements et jappements indiquaient que les lupins établissaient une conversation que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Harry aperçut enfin une des fleurs, Hagrid leur avait donnés un échantillon pour la reconnaître. Il se baissa pour la ramasser afin de la mettre dans sa sacoche. Draco ne faisait aucun effort pour chercher les fameuses plantes.

- Fais un effort, c'est aussi pour toi qu'on les ramasse, _dit Harry sur un ton ferme._

_- _Oh ? Mais si je suis dans cet état ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus, désolé de n'être pas un gentil garçon attentionné qui aime faire la cueillette de fleurs, Potter.

Harry se redressa pour lui faire face, la colère l'enveloppait. Il avait passé outre les réflexions, mais maintenant c'en était trop ! Il se rapprocha du blond avant de l'agripper fermement par le col, pour lui dire entre les dents :

- Tu n'as pas fini avec ce comportement de parfait gamin ? Soit tu m'aides, soit je promets de te faire vivre un enfer si je deviens véritablement un loup moi aussi ! J'ai essayé de faire des efforts, si c'est à sens unique je ne continuerais pas. Je vais finir par me dire que tu mérites vraiment ta condition ! Ça t'arracherait les yeux d'être plus aimable ? Ou c'est trop demander à ta petite personne ?

- Dit celui qui se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il pouvait à présent m'arriver… _dit lentement le blond._

Harry se détacha subitement de lui. Draco avait raison sur ce point, il s'en contre-fichait, mais… il avait agi et pensé uniquement par envie de vengeance. Maintenant, c'était un peu différent, la situation de Malfoy était délicate, et aussi, même en étant un parfait abruti, c'était bien le blond qui l'avait sauvé l'autre soir. N'avait-il pas une dette ? En fait, il avait juste envie de l'aider sans forcément attendre un retour de sa part, car Harry était comme ça… Il entendit soudainement du bruit, il se retourna pour distinguer Draco, celui-ci s'était enfin mis à la cueillette des fleurs. Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire, et continua de son côté.

Les minutes passèrent et aucun des deux ne s'était adressé le moindre mot. Brusquement, le blond échappa un bref cri, il venait de se couper avec un caillou trop pointu. Il jura avant de dire :

- Bon sang… me faire faire cela ? C'est déjà assez compliqué de gérer ma situation, mais alors maintenant qu'on me demande de faire ce travail de parfait domes… c'est si ingrat !

Harry leva les yeux aux cieux avant de dire :

- Arrête de te plaindre pour rien c'est vraiment agaçant. Oh ! Mais si cela te gène autant Malfoy, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi ! Ta mère si attentionnée saura te donner une bonne panière et un repas chaud tous les jours ! Tu as au moins des proches à qui te confier toi…

Un long silence s'installa, bien trop long aux yeux de Harry. Draco continua de ramasser sans prendre la peine de s'occuper de son écorchure. Les minutes insupportables passèrent, le blond finit par lâcher :

- Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir durant ces années... c'est important la famille, mais les amis aussi. Quand on a plus qu'eux au monde on s'y rattache, mais quand on fait de mauvais choix, on se retrouve seul…

Harry se retourna vers lui un moment, que voulaient sous-entendre ses mots ? Harry s'osa à demander, mais il craignait sa réponse.

- Je sais pour ton père, il est à Azkaban… mais… ta mère ? Ta mère, elle ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus lui, devant lui se trouvait un loup blanc assis, qui le regardait avec des iris grises vidées de toute émotion. Le loup bondissa dans les buissons voisins, rejoignant certainement Misami et Naiken. Une voix se fit entendre derrière le survivant :

- Oh je crois qu'il n'a pas résisté Harry, donc tu vas continuer avec moi d'accord ? _Fit Hagrid._

Harry regarda le demi-géant avant de demander :

- Il a dit qu'il me comprenait, il est seul ? Pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas venus quand ils ont appris pour lui, enfin sa mère ?

Hagrid resta sans voix, embarrassé. Ne sachant quoi dire il finit par tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme avant de déclarer :

- Je crains que… Malfoy soit le seul à pouvoir te répondre, mais il n'est pas prêt Harry…

Harry regarda au loin. Au loin, un hurlement de loup sinistre lui transperça l'âme… Draco n'avait plus rien, Draco était donc comme lui… mais comment cela était-il arrivé ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Révélation

**Rating : M ~**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages, ainsi que l'oeuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Harry Potter est une suite romanesque de fantasy comprenant sept tomes, écrite par J. K. Rowling entre 1997 et 2007.**

**Couple Potentiel : HPDM**

**Note de l'Auteur : Les personnages Naiken B. et d'autres sont mes propres personnages inclus dans l'histoire, ainsi que la légende des enfants de la lune et des Ookami. L'histoire se passe après le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, la plupart des événements ne sont pas changés ! Certains personnages dit morts, peuvent revenir, en l'occurrence un seul pour le moment.**

**Correctrice : Marina**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer aussi vous savez, merci ! Aussi j'aimerais vos avis ! Alors un petit geste sympa ? Je vous répondrai à tous ne vous en faites pas !**

_Chapitre 5 : Un morceau d'argent empoisonné_

Harry était dans la salle commune. La nuit enveloppait la chambre où il se trouvait, tout le monde dormait profondément. Draco n'était pas rentré, sans doute que son instinct lupin l'avait poussé à rester dans la forêt. Harry était rentré trop tard, il aurait espéré voir Hermione, elle avait certainement trouvé des informations sur _la lune bleue_. Ce serait donc pour plus tard.

Le brun tournait et retournait sur sa couche, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Machinalement, il se mit sur le dos, observant le plafond avant de détourner la tête vers le ciel moucheté d'étoiles scintillantes. La lune semblait le narguer de nouveau ce soir. Dans moins d'une semaine, tout changerait pour de bon et cela le rendait dément. Depuis la déclaration de Naiken, Harry ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu'il se transformerait en une créature sanguinaire. Après tout il était bien humain. Il avait des bras, des pieds, des doigts… pas de gros changements comme de la fourrure, des crocs, ou des pulsions bestiales ni même d'envies de viande crue. La seule chose qui changeait en lui était ses humeurs. Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'allusion sur le sujet car il n'était pas le seul à devenir anormal. Beaucoup de gens changeaient dernièrement et il espérait que cela soit dû aux effets secondaires de la pleine lune bleue sur les sorciers… à force de trop réfléchir le survivant était finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin pointa le bout de son nez, les rayons du soleil chatouillaient le nez du sorcier endormi. Il sentit une présence le secouer fortement afin de le réveiller. Grognant de mécontentement le brun immergea difficilement, se redressant pour mettre ses lunettes sur son nez et découvrit le visage de son ami Ron. Le roux était déjà en train d'enfiler son pantalon avant de distinguer son camarade à présent totalement réveillé, il put lui demander :

- Tu viens Harry ? On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner ! On est tous convié à une réunion avec Hagrid et ses assistants dans l'après-midi ! Uniquement les anciens élèves y seront, donc juste notre petit groupe isolé. C'est cool non ? Enfin sans les ex-Serpentard ça serait mieux...

- Oh formidable Ron ! _Dit-il machinalement en se frottant les tempes, avec de lents mouvements rotatifs._

Le roux ne l'entendait déjà plus, trop pressé de descendre pour remplir sa panse, il rajouta avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Oh ! Hermione a trouvé quelque chose sur cette fichue lune. Elle nous en dira plus à l'heure du déjeuner. Bon ! Moi je crève de faim alors excuse-moi si… enfin… tu me rejoins en bas ? On est en retard, ils sont tous sortis sauf nous. De plus après je dois immédiatement me rendre au terrain de Quidditch avec Hermione, je dois me préparer… donc j'y vais mon pote !

Harry était encore trop égaré dans ses songes. Il fit un geste de tête que Ron prit pour un « _oui _». Le rouquin décampa aussitôt, laissant son ami seul dans la chambre. Celui-ci soupira avant de se mettre en tenue de sorcier. Il mit plus de temps que prévu, ayant fait rouler sa baguette sous un meuble. Le brun mit du temps à la récupérer. Une fois celle-ci en main, il descendit les marches rapidement pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre commune s'ouvrit en fracas. Une tête blonde apparut, refermant brusquement la porte derrière elle. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de reconnaître Draco Malfoy. Sans hésiter, le survivant l'accosta :

- Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? C'est assez ironique en y pensant, toi qui adores le petit confort de la vie aisée…

Draco sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un ici, persuadé que tout le monde était descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sans répondre à Harry, il se dirigea vers les chambres se tenant machinalement le bras. Harry put nettement distinguer des tâches rougeâtres que son ex-ennemi tentait de dissimuler. D'un geste vif, il agrippa le poignet de Draco, le forçant à montrer son membre meurtri :

- Encore une punition de Misami, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco retira férocement son bras des mains du survivant, pour rétorquer d'une voix acide que lui seul connaissait bien :

- Non pas cette fois ! Laisse-moi passer Potter ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la discussion avec toi…

Mais Harry insista, déterminé à mieux le comprendre, savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de blond écervelé. Il connaissait la solitude que trop bien. En face de lui, il y avait quelqu'un de seul, cette personne était Malfoy. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le connaître ni à le comprendre. Pour lui c'était juste un sale égoïste, lâche qui attendait tout des autres et rien de lui-même, quelqu'un ne voulant jamais se salir les mains. Encore aujourd'hui cela lui semblait impossible de voir Draco autrement que comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire ainsi. Sa rancune n'était donc pas aussi forte qu'il le croyait, ou il avait simplement un comportement humain.

- Arrête de mentir Malfoy… viens, je vais t'aider à soigner cela… _répliqua Harry avec une voix encore plus rude._

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide Potter ! Ni de ta pitié, ce serait trop beau à tes yeux de sauveur ! Je te demanderais de me…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il venait de s'écrouler genoux à terre, échappant une faible plainte du bout des lèvres. Sa main pâle et tremblante soutenait toujours son bras gauche, essayant de masquer l'atroce douleur qui était en train de le traverser. Harry se pencha, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, il craignait que Draco ne perde encore une fois le contrôle de lui-même et devienne de nouveau une bête sauvage. S'il se transformait dans l'école, ce serait vraiment trop délicat. Harry trouvait cela curieux de voir son camarade autant endurer. Les transformations _des Ookami_ étaient comme celles _des_ _Animagus,_ donc il ne devrait pas être autant terrassé par la souffrance. Ce n'était pas cela la cause, ce n'était pas la mutation qui lui faisait aussi mal, c'était quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son bras…

- Malfoy... laisse-moi voir cette blessure, si tu continues ainsi tu risques de perdre contrôle. Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Le concerné grimaça à cause de la douleur cuisante. Il se buttait éperdument à l'écouter. Voyant qu'il n'essayait pas de coopérer, Harry agrippa un peu plus rudement son bras meurtri, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Draco dût se retenir pour ne pas se transformer, jetant un regard noir au survivant. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder, pas du tout enjoué à ressentir encore une fois ce genre de supplice. Harry avait maintenant trouvé son point faible et il n'allait pas laisser cet avantage lui échapper. Le brun l'incita à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, cherchant dans un des tiroirs non loin de la cheminée la trousse de secours qui était à disposition des élèves en cas d'incident. Draco n'avait pas bougé, pour le plus grand soulagement du brun qui arriva avec de quoi le soigner. La voix de la victime siffla méchamment :

- Sérieusement Potter, tu es exaspérant…

Résigné, Draco montra son bras. La plaie n'était pas si grave, mais pourtant à en voir les sueurs froides du concerné, cela devait être très éprouvant. Harry s'entreprit à désinfecter le tissu de chair meurtri. Il distingua immédiatement l'ancienne marque _de Mangemort_, mais celle-ci était devenue pratiquement translucide voire même effacée, certainement à cause de son côté _Ookami_ qui avait complètement rejeté cette magie noire.

- Si cela te gêne Potter… fiche le camp d'ici et laisse-moi ! _Siffla l'ex-Serpentard mal à l'aise._

Harry prit sur lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Le voyant presque à l'agonie, le brun se demandait si cela pouvait être pire. Ce n'était qu'une simple blessure qui aurait due se refermer grâce à l'aide de ses gènes de loup qui renforçaient grandement la cicatrisation ainsi que la guérison, mais rien ne semblait le soigner. La panique le submergea :

- Que se passe-t-il bon sang ?! On dirait que cela empire de minute en minute ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe Malfoy… _demanda Harry perdant son calme._

Le blond s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Or, cette plaie semblait le détruire petit à petit. Le garçon avait un visage bien plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient épuisés. On aurait dit qu'un poison violent le détruisait de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Le survivant avait beau regarder la plaie avec insistance, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Désespéré il tenta encore de le convaincre une énième fois :

- Malfoy ! Par Merlin, bouge tes fesses de vil serpent et explique-moi ! Je ne tiens pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir, pas même toi !

Draco se ressaisit un peu face à ces mots. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux si vitreux que le brun se demandait comment il pouvait être encore conscient. Finalement, le blessé ouvrit la bouche :

- Un… minuscule morceau d'argent… je pensais le retirer seul. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu… trop petit… ça brûle mes doigts... impossible de le retirer à mains nues… c'est effectivement un poison Potter… l'argent nuit aux hommes-loups, Ookami compris on dirait, du moins les sangs impu… Arg !

Étranglé par la douleur, Draco venait de s'agripper au fauteuil. Harry resta interdit avant de se reprendre hâtivement. Il essaya de chercher la cause du mal avec l'aide d'une petite pince en acier, tout en ignorant ses hauts-le-cœur à la vue de la chair et du sang qui s'échappait du bras. Draco essaya de retenir ses plaintes de douleur, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd, il peinait à prendre appui sur le fauteuil. Une main pâle se posa sur l'épaule du brun, qui dût le soutenir tout en restant concentré sur sa dure tâche. Enfin, Harry parvint à repérer le morceau, il l'agrippa avant de dire :

- Je l'ai… je… je dois le retirer, ça risque de te faire mal Malfoy… fais donc le maximum pour ne pas… perdre le contrôle.

- Je ferais ce que je peux… _dit-il haletant, suppliant intérieurement que la douleur s'arrête le plus vite possible._

La brûlure semblait parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Harry retint son souffle, accordant un regard à Draco espérant qu'il soit assez fort pour résister à la transformation. Ce fut d'un geste vif qu'il en retira le morceau d'argent. Immédiatement le blond sentit l'ensemble de son corps hurler de douleur, il étouffa un cri en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Harry pris de vertiges après ce gros effort, déposa la pince et l'objet du crime sur le côté, soupirant de soulagement. Mais il devait encore soutenir son camarade, qui était encore accroché à lui avec sa main valide. Ce fut dans la seconde qui suivit, à bout de forces qu'il s'effondra sur lui. Le survivant dût soutenir cette fois-ci son corps pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le fauteuil. Son ex-ennemi était dans un piteux état ses cheveux couleur paille étaient collés à ses tempes suantes, ses joues rougies par la souffrance endurée, ses yeux vitreux et affligés, sa bouche entre ouverte, haletant doucement.

Harry se tenait la tête essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Draco avait enduré trop de malheurs durant ces derniers jours, c'était juste catastrophique. Mais étrangement, un changement s'était opéré chez lui, après toutes ces dures épreuves, il avait tout encaissé seul… alors qu'il était pourtant si lâche, jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela avant, lui qui avait toujours besoin qu'on l'assiste du début à la fin. Il entendit soudainement le blond lui dire quelque chose :

- … Merci…

Harry éberlué, le jaugea un long moment. Par Merlin, pourvu que la douleur ne l'avait pas trop diminué… ou encore pire rendu totalement fou.

- Potter… je ne risque pas de le redire… et je sais être reconnaissant… quand je m'y sens obligé, _rajouta le blond en détournant les yeux, ayant déjà honte de ce qu'il venait de dire._

Le survivant n'ajouta rien de plus, redressant un peu les lunettes sur son nez avant de lancer un regard au blond. Celui-ci reprenait difficilement son souffle, la douleur à présent estompée, son corps parvenait à se soigner lentement. Cependant, la plaie ne se refermait pas entièrement, Harry entreprit de nettoyer et désinfecter ce qu'il restait de la blessure et de lui faire un bandage. Draco se laissa faire, pour le plus grand soulagement du brun. Une fois la besogne achevée, Harry osa demander :

- Maintenant… tu vas me donner des explications. Ce morceau d'argent n'est pas entré là tout seul, de plus il était trop profondément incrusté dans ta plaie…

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Malfoy, Harry fit alors mine de se redresser :

- Bien comme tu veux, je vais voir ce que Naiken en pense…

- Non ! Non Potter, si tu oses je te promets que je…. outch…

Ces efforts le firent gémir, les courbatures restaient même si la douleur n'était plus. Harry leva ses yeux au ciel avant de l'aider à se rallonger, en rétorquant :

- Donc je t'écoute…

Le blond jura avant d'inspirer profondément :

- Par Salazard tu me les brises pour de bon !

Il inspira profondément et débuta un long récit :

- Hier soir, n'en pouvant plus de supporter ta présence...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel encore encore une fois, avant d'écouter la suite :

- Je suis parti rejoindre Misami et Naiken à contre cœur évidemment. C'est… incongru, mais quand nous sommes des loups, nous communiquons uniquement par télépathie... dans une meute tout le monde reste connecté ainsi, que ce soit avec les émotions, les sentiments, les envies, absolument tout… quel manque cruel de vie privée ! Peuh ! J'ai pu comprendre hier soir qu'ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils m'ont demandé de rentrer immédiatement chez Hagrid… il y avait une odeur étrange dans l'air. C'est sûrement cela qu'ils cherchaient, mais… je ne savais pas ce que c'était, en tout cas ce n'était pas humain…

Il dût prendre une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Harry croisa les doigts, espérant que personne n'entre dans la salle. Draco reprit :

- J'ai fait mine de rentrer… mais évidemment je ne l'ai pas fait, j'avais besoin de me défouler et j'avais certainement pas envie d'aller chez cet id... Hagrid. Cette retenue m'avait trop contrarié. J'ai couru un grand moment, trop longtemps car la matinée n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai détecté une odeur… _de renard…_

_- _De renard ?_ Répéta Harry._

- Bien au moins tu suis mon dialogue Potter… ravi de ne pas parler dans le vent. Bref, je me suis approché, j'ai suivi cette odeur désagréable et puis… il y en av eu une autre, ça puait atrocement, une odeur de canidé nauséabonde. Je suis parvenu à localiser ces intrus. Ils étaient donc deux dissimulés sous des capes noires, près d'un sous bois. L'un empestait le renard, l'autre une odeur fétide… ils… ils parlaient de…

Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à continuer, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Harry se rapprocha :

- Ils _quoi_ Malfoy ?

Le blond secoua la tête vivement, la conversation semblait être rompue. Harry lui attrapa une épaule sans être trop brusque non plus :

- Malfoy ! Qu'ont-ils dit ?!

Le blond inspira, une lueur luisait dans ses yeux, il chassa vivement ses craintes de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller dans sa fidèle lâcheté. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il continua d'une voix angoissée :

- Celui à l'odeur de renard a dit : « _Seul le sang pourra nous faire arriver à notre fin… mais pour le moment nous devons impérativement trouver __**cet objet**_… _nous manquons de temps, la lune sera bientôt présente et les crocs destructeurs arriveront sans tarder il y a trop d'élus et on risque de perdre notre dernière chance ainsi_… ».

- Hein ? De quoi ils… objet ? Des élus ?

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, il continua de regarder le blond attendant avec crainte la suite :

- Il m'avait repéré avant de finir son discours. J'ai cru qu'il allait pointer sa baguette vers moi, mais je suis immunisé à la magie logiquement rien à craindre de cela. Je voulais prendre la fuite, quand une violente douleur est survenue… j'ai eu le temps de remarquer une arbalète dans la main d'un des deux. J'ai tout essayé pour retirer ce truc horrible qui me lacérait le bras. Je ne voulais pas revenir voir Naiken et Misami, car j'ai désobéi et… je… je suis rentré ici, ne sachant où aller…

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'étaient trop de données en si peu de temps. Il essaya de regrouper le tout dans sa tête, espérant éviter une forte migraine, puis soudainement il demanda :

- Attends une seconde… tu viens de remarquer deux personnes louches… ils parlaient de choses très étranges et ils t'ont agressé de plus… et toi tu prends la fuite ?! Tu aurais dû directement prévenir Misami et Naiken ! Bon sang Malfoy quand arrêteras-tu de te cacher de tes craintes !

Draco se raidit, quelque chose semblait lourdement l'affecter. Il secoua finalement la tête négativement, avant de rétorquer :

- Cela ne me concerne pas et je m'en fiche ! Je me fiche des autres ! J'ai voulu sauver ma peau, il y a quoi de mal en cela ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Ô Saint Potter…

Harry se redressa, la colère aux tripes :

- Oh ! Crois-moi je le sais bien… les autres ne sont pas ton soucis, la peau des autres après la tienne. C'est tellement navrant…

Harry voulut se retourner pour aller à la porte. Draco n'avait rien rétorqué et ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait le cul entre deux chaises. Laisser Draco seul dans cette pièce à la vue des regards pourrait engendrer des ennuis. Son ex-ennemi n'était pas en état de se lever. Si quelqu'un le découvrait dans un tel état, il serait sans doute dans une situation délicate. Avec tous ces soucis il était normal que Draco cherche à se protéger. Harry avait encore réagi trop violemment, que se passait-il donc en lui ? Certes, le comportement d'égoïste de Malfoy le rendait vraiment ivre de colère et il n'avait donc pas du tout envie de l'aider davantage. Mais le laisser ainsi à ce funeste destin, ce n'était pas une bonne solution non plus. Un dernier songe traversa son esprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le survivant prit la parole d'une voix terne :

- Tu n'es pas allé les rejoindre car tu avais peur de la correction promise dûe à ton insolence, je peux comprendre… mise à part cette chambre Draco… as-tu un endroit où trouver refuge ? Ou quelqu'un à qui tu aurais pu en parler sans avoir de craintes ?

Un long silence perdura dans la salle, avant que le blond ne daigne de lui répondre :

- Non…

Harry inspira avant de reprendre :

- Malfoy… ta mère ?

Un nouveau silence dura. Il était évident qu'il avait touché un sujet très sensible. Harry consentit à relâcher la poignée avant de regarder le blond qui avait basculé la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, ses yeux vidés de toute émotion.

- Ton arrogance est aussi grande ? Le grand Malfoy si fier et si impénétrable ne montre-t-il donc jamais un peu de sentiments ? Resteras-tu toujours de marbre quoi qu'il advienne ? _Dit Harry dans une voix neutre._

- Va te faire voir ailleurs Potter ! _Dit sèchement le blond._

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, dur d'apprivoiser un animal aussi sauvage, c'était le mot juste tout compte fait. Il revint vers lui, il aurait presque juré que le blond en soupirait de soulagement :

- Ta mère ne peut donc pas t'aider… ton père est emprisonné… t'aurait-elle… rejeté suite à ton accident car ton sang n'est plus aussi pur qu'il ne l'était avant ?

Le blond ne le regardait pas. Ces paroles étaient comme des pointes de couteau qui lui lacéraient la peau, il réfuta :

- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre Potter ? C'est un bon moment pour toi pour savourer ta vengeance ? Je suis désarmé, impuissant et seul… c'est le bon moment pour toi pour me creuser au plus profond ? Va-t'en !

- C'est ce que je voulais faire il y a quelques temps c'est vrai, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était stupide. Tu sembles avoir assez souffert. Je sais mieux que quiconque… l'importance d'avoir quelqu'un quand on a plus rien… même à toi je ne souhaite pas cela, _la solitude_…

Malgré sa cuisante fatigue, le blond se mit à rire, un rire mauvais. Harry bouillonnait mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Que de belles paroles… tu m'en donnes la nausée…

Ces paroles mirent Harry hors de lui. Mais tout s'envola soudainement quand il distingua l'inimaginable sur le visage du blond. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir encore une fois. Ce fameux jour où il avait manqué commettre l'irréparable. Là sous ses yeux grands ouverts, sur les joues pâles et creuses de son camarade, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent pour s'écraser dans le creux de son cou. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre… le jeune meurtri articula la gorge nouée :

- Barre-toi !

Harry ne broncha pas, restant sans savoir comment réagir. Les larmes du blond ne coulaient plus, laissant place à la détresse. Encore une fois il articula avec plus de fermeté :

- Je te dis de te barrer d'ici, Potter !

Harry hésita fortement. Il se remémora le sentiment intense de vide et de solitude qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine quand il était encore chez les Dursley. Dans cet endroit où il avait eu pour seul compagnie un simple placard à balai. Ce lourd passé venait de remonter subitement à la surface après avoir vu la détresse de cet idiot de Malfoy. Mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

- Si la solitude te fait aussi peur que cela Malfoy, ravale ta fierté et ouvre-toi à ceux qui essaient de te tendre la main…

Harry avait rejoint la porte, il aurait aimé une réponse de la part de Draco mais il n'en fut rien. Le survivant abandonna donc le borné à son sort. Si Draco ne voulait pas comprendre avec des paroles, il devrait s'en rendre compte par lui-même. La fierté aveugle de l'ex-Serpentard ne cessait d'avoir le dessus sur lui, il en était devenu l'esclave.

Une fois seul dans les couloirs, Harry s'interrogea encore. Était-il sage de le laisser seul ? Soudainement, il aperçut au loin une silhouette. La personne s'avança. Une carrure imposante, un visage balafré avec un air sévère... C'était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'accosta :

- Monsieur Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de festoyer avec vos camarades ou d'être à disposition d'autres professeurs ? Ou peut-être que vous voulez une autre retenue…

Harry se gratta la nuque troublé, cet homme lui rappelait étrangement un ancien professeur. Il essaya de s'expliquer :

- Monsieur… je n'avais pas vraiment faim et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon groupe…

- Vous ne savez décidément pas mentir, monsieur Potter…

Le balafré le toisa, ses yeux de rapace ne laissaient rien s'échapper. Ses iris bougèrent rapidement, trop rapidement pour Harry. Le professeur le perça à jour, et rétorqua :

- Dites-moi, vos manches ont des tâches de sang sur les rebords, vous semblez aussi fortement agacé, votre respiration est irrégulière et enfin… vos vêtements sont si froissés, que j'en jugerais que vous vous êtes bataillé contre une bête furieuse ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Il regarda rapidement ses manches et effectivement, elles étaient tâchées par endroit. Sans laisser le temps au brun de s'exprimer, l'homme reprit :

- Bien, je reformule ma question si vous le voulez bien… que faites-vous ici ?

- Je… je suis sorti en retard de ma chambre… Draco est arrivé et…

- Il est ici ? Décidément il nous fera avoir de graves d'ennuis celui-ci. Nous sommes proches de la pleine lune et en vue de son contrôle implacable… je crains le pire.

L'homme voulut approcher de la porte, mais Harry revint à la charge pour lui dire :

- Oui mais professeur, il est blessé… j'ai trouvé un morceau d'argent dans sa plaie et je…

Le professeur tourna vers lui un regard choqué :

- Inconscient que vous êtes Potter ! Vous alliez partir en le laissant seul avec ce poison dans le sang ! Vous êtes tellement insensé ! Il n'est pas sang-pur, son immunité contre l'argent est pratiquement inexistante ! Monsieur Malfoy ne pourrait jamais y résister comme un Ookami normal le ferait !

L'homme ouvrit rapidement la porte après avoir prononcé le mot de passe de la chambre commune, suivi de l'ex-Gryffondor, plus pâle que jamais. Le blond toujours avachi sur le fauteuil eut du mal à se redresser, troublé par l'intrusion. Il transpirait encore et sa respiration était haletante. De suite le professeur remarqua le morceau d'argent à terre, il soupira avant de venir au chevet de Draco, attrapa son épaule pour le redresser sur le fauteuil, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. L'adulte agrippa ensuite son poignet blessé avant de l'examiner pour dire :

- Hum… vous avez déjà mis des bandages ? Donc l'objet a été retiré. Cependant, je crains que l'argent ait infecté votre corps, c'est infime et heureusement. Solution évidente pour soigner ce poison rapidement, il vous faudrait reprendre immédiatement votre forme lupine. Les gènes sont plus puissants pour la guérison que celles des humains.

- Vous êtes fou ? Si quelqu'un me découvre dans l'école sous ma forme de monstre… c'est certain que guérison ou pas… autant me donner un cercueil en plus avec ! _Lâcha le blond._

Harry hésita un moment et finit par dire :

- Si j'ai le moyen de te faire sortir sans qu'on ne te discerne, le ferais-tu ? S'il n'y a apparemment pas d'autres solutions ?

- Si tu as un tel moyen Saint Potter… j'envisagerais également de faire que ce que tu voudras ! Mais vraiment je doute que tu ais la solution à ce problème…

- Eh bien, apprête-toi alors à accepter de faire ce que je te demande, car la solution est juste dans ma chambre !

Draco et le professeur échangèrent un regard interrogateur au survivant, qui avait un sourire dessiné en coin de lèvres.

Le loup avançait prudemment, comment avait-il pu accepter une telle humiliation ? Il devait admettre que la transformation l'avait bien aidé, son corps se portait bien mieux et ses forces lui revenaient doucement. Pourtant il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Cette solution n'était absolument pas idéale, c'était même atrocement grotesque. Alors que les deux élèves étaient dans un couloir isolé, Harry murmura :

- Bah tu vois bien que l'idée de te mettre la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos n'était pas si idiote… en espérant que nous croiserons aucun chat avant d'arriver à bon port. Ah oui ! Pitié évite de bouger ta queue ! Tu risques de faire tomber la cape. Heureusement qu'on est parvenu à agrandir sa taille avec l'aide du professeur, mais le sort durera pas longtemps, cette cape est trop puissante et notre magie sera bientôt rejetée. Il faut se dépêcher.

Le loup échappa un grondement sourd, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de faux mouvements, craignant de faire tomber le morceau de tissus de son échine. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, pas loin de la grande porte de sortie. Plusieurs élèves se bousculèrent, Draco eut un peu de mal à les éviter. Heureusement pour lui la cape resta bien en place. Ils étaient enfin arrivés dehors, le loup en échappa un couinement de soulagement. Soudain, Harry se raidit, Draco heurta son museau à ses jambes, lâchant un jappement de frustration. Mais le brun n'avait pas bougé, il distingua ses deux amis Ron et Hermione arriver à sa rencontre. La jeune fille couverte de terre et d'égratignures rayonnait de bonheur, le roux affichait une mine contrariée. La brunette accosta le brun. Draco se tapissa immédiatement à terre essayant de se dissimuler au mieux.

- Oh Harry ! Tu n'es pas descendu manger avec nous, tout va bien au moins ? Avec tous ces changements, on dirait que tu deviens plus distant et froid avec les gens… d'ailleurs je tiens toujours à parler de mes recherches et je…

- Heureusement qu'elle a survécu à sa chute de balai sinon elle ne serait pas ici pour nous expliquer ses trouvailles, _coupa Ron. _Je comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu remonter directement… la poigne que tu avais encore aujourd'hui !

Un jappement se fit entendre. Les deux amis regardèrent le brun, Harry mal à l'aise finit par dire :

- Euh… oui pardon, je suis encore surpris que tu aimes ce sport Hermione ! Tu… enfin… ça doit en surprendre plus d'un non ?

- Ouais, surtout si Malfoy le savait, j'imagine bien Hermione lui envoyer un Cognard dans son balai ! T'imagines la tronche qu'il ferait en sachant qu'elle se débrouille mieux que lui ?

Cette fois-ci un grognement lourd retentit, Harry dût bousculer Draco à l'aide de sa jambe pour le faire taire, sans se faire remarquer. Ron le jaugea un moment :

- Je rêve ou tu grognes maintenant ?

- Non… non, enfin j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Mon ventre se venge un peu… pardon mais je dois vous laisser, Hagrid a besoin de moi, je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune c'est entendu ? _Proposa Harry, craignant que Malfoy ne réponde plus de lui, heureusement que la blessure l'avait affaibli sinon le roux aurait fini en marmelade..._

Hermione le dévisagea un moment. Ron haussa les épaules avant de se rendre vers l'école, manquant de trébucher au passage sur Draco, qui mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger vif. La jeune fille s'approcha de Harry avant de lui dire :

- Harry, si tu avais un souci… tu viendrais nous en parler ?

Le garçon acquiesça immédiatement. La jeune fille semblait sceptique, mais d'un pas nonchalant elle partit rejoindre le roux, accordant un dernier regard à son ami à lunettes, avant de se détourner pour de bon. Les voyant assez éloignés, Harry soupira avant de rétorquer à Malfoy :

- Aucun commentaire ! Aucun, Malfoy !

Le loup échappa un grondement sourd en se retenant de secouer sa tête, avant de reprendre la route avec un peu de crainte. Le loup blanc savait que Naiken et Misami auraient vite fait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et à ce moment-là… il redoutait sa punition. La maison se dessina enfin, Hagrid était dehors, s'occupant à éplucher des racines biscornues. En voyant Harry arriver, il se redressa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de venir vers lui les bras ouverts :

- Harry, ravi de te voir de si bonne matinée ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Moi non, mais… un certain loup blanc je pense bien, oui !

Il essaya de faire comprendre que le loup invisible se tenait juste là avec lui. Hagrid eut du mal à saisir le message, mais un léger grondement se fit alors entendre. Le demi-géant sursauta, avant de lancer un regard écarquillé à son protégé :

- Oh celui-là alors ! J'ai bien assuré à Naiken qu'il avait passé la nuit avec moi, histoire qu'il n'ait pas encore d'autres ennuis. Mais où était-il donc passé ? Bon assez parlé ! Venez tous les deux, nous allons dans le sous-bois, monsieur Malfoy y sera mieux que dans ma modeste maison…

Hagrid les incita à le suivre. Draco hésita, mais il se mit en marche affreusement surpris de savoir que cet idiot de Hagrid l'avait couvert après tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal contre lui. Il en était presque un peu honteux. Une fois dans un sous-bois, près du lac où Harry avait vaillamment affronté les _Détraqueurs_, les compagnons purent prendre repos. Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvrait le loup. Le canidé s'ébroua vigoureusement avant de toiser les deux hommes face à lui et, en boîtant encore, il vint s'allonger aux pieds de Harry dans un soupir éreinté. Le brun fut à cet instant étonné, mais il le laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La voix de Hagrid raisonna :

- Ils ne sont pas encore revenus monsieur Malfoy, mais j'avoue que cela ne tardera plus maintenant. Je sais que vous communiquez par télépathie et qu'ils auront vite fait de connaître vos espiègleries de hier soir sans que vous n'ayez à leur raconter… vous devriez peut-être rester humain encore un peu et…

- Il ne peut pas Hagrid… il s'est fait blesser par une sorte de flèche en argent. Apparemment la guérison est plus rapide sous sa forme lupine. Sans quoi, il agoniserait à cause du poison ! Le professeur Hester nous a expliqué cela, ensuite j'ai conduit Malfoy ici en le dissimulant sous ma cape, _expliqua Harry._

- Oh ! Je vois… l'argent à été retiré ? _Demanda Hagrid._

- Oui ! _Affirma Harry._

_- _C'est une bonne chose ! Je ne sais pas si Hester vous a aussi expliqué que les loups, dans la condition de Malfoy _les Ambis Maudits,_ sont bien plus sensibles à l'argent… une chance que tu ais retiré le morceau à temps, Harry.

Le loup détourna la tête dans un grondement. Harry soupira, ce que le canidé pouvait être reconnaissant…

- Je suis certain que Malfoy est ravi lui aussi que je lui ai sauvé la peau…

Draco répliqua en fouettant le dos du brun à l'aide de sa queue touffue. Le brun eut un sursaut avant de se frotter le dos avidement avec sa main droite, lançant un regard mauvais au canidé. C'était vrai que Draco était plus gros qu'un loup normal, et sa queue devait bien faire la longueur d'un bras d'homme adulte. Il remarqua aussi, étant lui-même assis à terre, que même couché le loup le dépassait en hauteur.

Son pelage blanc duveteux l'effleurait, la nature lui avait offert une parure qui inspirait la pureté… alors que son âme était sans doute noire comme le charbon. Le brun posa une main à son front redressant ses cheveux ébouriffés, il devait se tromper. Malfoy pourrait changer… du moins il commençait à douter. Harry essaya de se redresser, jugeant qu'il était temps de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il posa sa main à terre pour s'aider, mais ne vit pas la minuscule pierre aiguisée qui lui lacéra la peau immédiatement à son contact. Dans un gémissement de surprise il redressa sa main, il resta assis regardant la blessure, un liquide vermillon coulait le long de la paume pour s'écraser au sol. Il jura en silence, alors que le demi-géant voulut approcher pour voir les dégâts. Mais il fut devancé par la tête du loup blanc, il entrouvrit la gueule laissant échapper une langue rosée qui vint lentement essuyer les gouttes rubis de la main du blessé. Trop surpris, Harry ne sut quoi faire. La langue humide et râpeuse de l'animal semblait s'appliquer à sa tâche. Quand vinrent les derniers coups de langue précis, la peau du jeune sorcier était redevenue lisse et intacte.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? _Souffla le brun._

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un grondement sourd et le loup détourna de nouveau la tête sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Harry se redressa avant de dire finalement :

- Je dois y aller, je reviendrai plus tard pour constater les blessures de… de Malfoy… j'espère que les deux autres loups ne seront pas trop draconiens avec lui, la punition est déjà tombée…

Il avait manqué dire le prénom du loup, mais c'était encore bien trop tôt pour être aussi familier. D'ailleurs Harry ne se voyait pas du tout l'être. Il regarda une dernière fois le loup blanc qui le fixait sans ciller. Après un mouvement, Harry était déjà reparti vers le château.

Les jeunes s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient trouvé un coin isolé pour parler, rares étaient les sorciers qui entraient dans la salle à cette heure-ci. Hermione avait reçu l'autorisation d'occuper les lieux grâce à la directrice. Sacrée jeune fille, elle en avait de la répartie dans sa poche. Elle avait apporté au moins une dizaine de livres, si bien que la frimousse de Ron était dissimulée derrière certains ouvrages poussiéreux. Soudainement, la jeune fille s'écria :

- Je viens de trouver cet ouvrage, il est terriblement vieux, son écriture en est presque devenue indéchiffrable. J'ai passé ma nuit à essayer de le déchiffrer, pour finalement comprendre quelque chose… la lune bleue affecte aussi les sorciers, plus souvent les jeunes adultes… pour la plupart leurs humeurs changent, comme s'ils devenaient une toute autre personne…

- Je crois qu'on savait déjà cela Hermione, _souligna Harry._

- Oui mais c'est étrange Harry, car ces changements sont censés être temporaires. Ils y a aussi d'autre symptômes, comme des sorciers malades et certains n'arrivent même plus à utiliser leur magie, ça ne dure que quelques heures… mais nous en sommes déjà à deux semaines pour notre cas. Neville devient de plus en plus violent… Théodore provoquant, Luna espiègle, elle a encore joué des tours à Pansy et elle renvoie sur les roses tout le monde en cours… et moi bah je... j'aime me défouler, j'en oublie mes cours en ce moment, c'est plus fort que moi… et toi Harry tu es distant !

- Et moi ? _fit la petite voix de Ron à côté du survivant._

- Je dirais que tu fais partie de la catégorie éphémère, Ron ! Donc pas d'affolement. C'est étrange, mais… il n'y a pas eu de cas de sorciers ayant de tels débordements de personnalité depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années. À cette époque, ceux qui restaient aussi longtemps avec de tels symptômes ont vu leur vie changer à jamais…

Harry soupira un instant. C'était devenu vraiment trop étrange, la vie des sorciers, changer à jamais ? Comme celle de Malfoy par exemple ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas en parler à ses amis, il ne se confiait pratiquement plus, gardant tout pour lui. Hermione agrippa un autre petit ouvrage dans sa poche de sorcier, elle les regarda avec un air grave.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il m'a interpellé car il y avait une grosse lune avec l'ombre d'un loup dessus. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'encore plus poignant en le feuilletant. Des écrit sur « _l'appel des Loups de la lune bleue »_. Regardez à cette page le témoignage d'une jeune sorcière : « _Dans une lointaine époque, les sorciers pensaient que durant la lune bleue, les esprits des loups réveillaient en eux des émotions qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser paraître. Ces émotions étaient très fortes mais enchaînées au plus profond de leur âme de peur qu'on ne les découvre. Personne n'aurait pu les découvrir, les concernés eux-mêmes n'en savaient rien. Sans doute que leur subconscient se refusait à les laisser sortir. Durant cette lune, certains sorciers affirmaient que des loups venaient à leur rencontre durant leurs rêves, éveillant ainsi ces fameuses émotions qu'ils tenaient si secrètes inconsciemment et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer seuls. Selon eux, avec l'aide du loup, ces fameuses émotions sortaient de leur âme. Ils étaient libérés de leurs émotions, exprimant au grand jour leur vrai visage… mais tout le monde n'avait pas la même chance ou malédiction que ces élus ._»

_Anonyme_

Le brun grimaça. S'il devait en croire ces lignes, il serait donc quelqu'un de violent, distant et de colérique. Quel blasphème… lui ne voulait pas faire de mal à autrui. Il regarda un instant Hermione, Ron semblait perplexe. La jeune fille referma son livre vivement avant de dire :

- C'est rien de bien certain... je sais juste à présent que la lune affecte grandement certains jeunes adultes sorciers, donc les jeunes entre dix-sept et vingt deux ans. Les Moldus ne ressentent pas ce genre de phénomènes, ou rares sont les exceptions. Les plus jeunes ne sont pas affectées car ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à maturité, et les anciens ressentent moins de choses, leur maturité étant achevée.

- Hermione quand tu parles de maturité, c'est-à-dire ? _Demanda Ron avec un air innocent._

Hermione le dévisagea avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Le roux roula des yeux avant de s'accrocher à la table avec anxiété. Harry frotta encore mollement ses tempes avant de dire :

- Certains ne ressentiront rien, ou alors juste durant un temps limité, alors que d'autres seront affectés pendant une longue période… ces personnes en question, que deviendront-elles à la longue ?

- C'est ce que je voudrais savoir aussi Harry, _s'enquit la jeune fille._ Et si je n'avais pas trouvé ce livre sur cette table je…

Soudain, le brun comprit, un simple détail qui lui avait passé par-dessus les épaules juste avant.

- Tu l'as trouvé sur une table ? Comme ça ? Alors qu'on cherchait des informations sur le sujet ? C'est… tu n'as pas songé que cela été parfaitement curieux ?

La jeune fille posa une main sur sa bouche perplexe, Ron la regarda avant de dire :

- Tu étais tellement concentrér sur les cours de vol que tu voulais rapidement en finir avec cette histoire. C'est vrai que par le passé tu aurais été comme dire… plus sérieuse ? J'aimerais qu'on me rende mon Hermione…

- Oh mais ça va Ron ! Si cela se trouve c'est moi-même qui ai dû le toucher avant de le poser sur le côté… j'étais distraite et puis on a parlé de cela à personne, non ?

Ron secoua la tête avec une expression colérique. Harry eut le ventre noué. Il avait certainement parlé directement aux concernés, il en savait plus que ses amis, mais comment leur dire qu'ils allaient peut-être se changer tous en animal sauvage ? Lui-même ne voulait pas y croire. Ron le secoua un peu avant de dire :

- Vieux… tu sembles pas à ton aise, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- Oui Ron je vais bien, je suis tout aussi tracassé que vous, Hermione je pourrais prendre ce livre un moment ? J'aimerais… l'étudier un moment…

La jeune fille surprise osa lui demander :

- Oui Harry… mais tu as une idée ? Tu peux nous en parler tu sais…

- Je… je vous en parlerai après mes recherches, tu les as faits de ton côté Hermione, alors laisse-moi juste…

- Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Tu pars en douce la nuit, tu nous évites, tu restes dans ton coin comme si tu attendais quelque chose de grave... et tu nous en parles pas ! Tu te fiches de nous ! _Gronda subitement le roux._

_- _Tu… tu m'as vu partir ? _Demanda subitement Harry._

- … Mouais, mais je pensais qu'on était amis, et que tu viendrais m'en parler… comme avant… mais j'ai eu tort…

Sur ces mots, le roux se redressa pour sortir de la pièce. Perplexe la jeune fille donna tout de même le livre à Harry, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Elle murmura avant de rejoindre Ron :

- J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches Harry… on se voit plus tard d'accord ?

La frimousse de la jeune fille disparut alors à son tour de la pièce. Harry était de nouveau seul avec une question en tête.

Qui avait posé ce livre sur la table ? Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ce livre portait à présent son odeur ainsi que celle de ses amis. Maintenant, s'il voulait en savoir plus, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Trouver quelqu'un qui aurait un meilleur odorat que lui, et espérer que cette personne daigne coopérer.


End file.
